What happened in Russia
by highschoolmusicalfan101
Summary: The girls are finally out of high school but Rose is a little tramatized about what happened a few months ago. Dimitri suggests to take a vacation and takes her to Russia where their relations ship is tested. Sequel to What happened to Rose
1. Chapter 1

I lay on my bed sideways with a strong muscular arm around my waist his hand under my tank top rubbing my stomach nice and slow, sending shivers up my spine. I had both of my hands clasped together under the side of my head with my eyes partially closed since I was barely waking up from my sleep. The sun was about to set meaning the start of the vampiric day. In the middle of the night, a few hours after curfew I snuck across campus to go to his room. He was asleep when I got to his room but I broke into the room and snuggled right next to him and he welcomed me in his sleep by wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my hair.

The air was filled with the smell of his wonderful aftershave as I inhaled the scent as his lips traveled up and down my neck giving me the sweetest, gentlest kisses any one can ever imagine. He was also laying on his side, spooning me from behind it seemed that we fit like a puzzle and that he was my other half. I could feel his every muscles against my back secretly driving me wild. I tilted my head to the side unconsciously to give him more access to my neck. "Hmm this feels nice." I whispered softly trying not to break the mood with loud noises. The room was quiet apart from the noise of our breathing and the sound of his lip smacking against his neck.

"Mmm." he murmured continuing his work against my neck kissing and nipping at his neck lightly but he made sure that there was no mark in case someone might get suspicious. A happy smiled appeared on my face when his hand stopped moving on my stomach but gripped my waist pulling me closer to him.

I turned my head to try to look at him as he stopped kissing my neck. He lifted his head from my neck and hovered over me. He had both of his on either side of my head and his eyes studying me every single inch of my body. My eyes studied his face but they stopped at his dark brown eyes. I could see love shinning in his eyes. I lifted one of my hands from where they were and stroked his face lovingly. He brought one of his hands up and brushed my hair out of my face.

"I loved waking up to you. Right here. In my arms." He said whispered his Russian accent thick as he emphasized the last word in just above a whisper. He wrapped both arms around my waist and he fell on his back on his bed with me on top of him making me squeal in surprise. I giggled against his chest then made myself lift my head from his chest placing both of my hands on each side of his head. He tilted his head a little to get a better view of me and smiled. I smiled back like I always did when he smiled at me.

"I love you." I said sincerely but I was a little surprised at how sincere it sounded to my ears.

"I love you too." he replied bringing one of his hand up to cup behind my neck to bring my face closer to him, not that I minded. I landed with my lips on his and started to kiss him slowly yet passionately, my eyes closed in surrender as he turned again making us land out sides but out lips not breaking. I didn't think I had morning breathe and even if I did he didn't mind because he kept kissing. He placed a hand on my lower back pressing me against him and his hand tightened on the back to the neck kissing me deeply. He licked my lower lip begging for entrance but I decided it would be fun to tease him a little and access denied. He growled playfully as he took my lower lip between in his teeth and slowly pulled on it. I giggled with my eyes still closed as he broke away from the kiss then he placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips and I smiled again.

I opened my eyes to see the Russian god that was just kissing me and making me feel wonderful but the sight that was there was something that I didn't want to see. I looked at him but I didn't see a loving smile and deep brown eyes. I saw an evil smirk and blue eyes ringed with red. "You just love to tease don't you?" the voice asked me. I stared at him a little confused. He looked so familiar but I didn't know how it was. My eyes widen instantly. I remembered who this was. It was David.

"Now you remember who I am?" he asked with a know it all face. I was about to scream when he grabbed my head in his hands and bit into me draining me from all the blood in my body and I screamed in pain. He pulled away from my neck with my blood dripping down his chin. "Scream all you want nobody will hear you they are all at their graduation." he laughed and went back to sucking my blood.

I screamed and screamed loudly. I shot up from my bed clutching the side of my throat and breathing deeply. I looked around the room to find that I was in my room and alone. I kicked off the covers as fast as I could but they just wrapped around legs even more making it more difficult to try to get out of the cover.

I stopped struggling and I slowly took the covers off of me and walked towards the mirror. I tilted my neck where he had 'bit' me. I knew that he didn't bite me but I couldn't help but check. It had been 3 months since what happened. 3 months since I recovered and 3 months of nightmare. Of course in the beginning it was every once in a while like once every three weeks but now it was every other night.

Now to make matters worse was that they involved Dimitri. He was in the dreams and he turned out to be a David. Ever since I was in the hospital and since he was with me almost every minute of every day. During one of his hospital visits he told me that we needed to hold off of our relationship for now. He said that once Lissa graduates and that we were in the Royal Court we would figure something out.

There was some flirting here and there during practice. Okay I admit a few stolen kisses but nothing like my dream that I wish would come true. The whole Dimitri part not the David part. He killed him. I keep telling myself that and I knew that there was nothing to worry about and that he killed him or so he told me at the hospital.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Hello Roza." Dimitri said walking into the room after school. I wasn't in classes exactly but he helped Stan with guardian techniques and usually he would come here to see me and help me with some bookwork so I didn't get far behind. **

**I turned my head slightly to look at him. He was smiling at me. He sat on the chair right next to my bed where he would always leave it. At first the nurse would always put it back to where it was but now she just leaves it right next to my bed. "I brought you a doughnut." he announced proudly holding up the doughnut wrapped in wax paper. **

**I smiled weakly at him. He scrunched up his eyes brows in what I already knew was confusion.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked concern. I closed my eyes and winced at the dream that I just had. But it wasn't a dream is was more like a living nightmare since it was a flashback on what happened. I squeezed them some more to make sure that I didn't cry in front of Dimitri. I wanted to be strong for him. I felt like I couldn't let him see me cry.**

**I thought happy thoughts trying to make the tears that were in my eyes go away but instead they just fell out of my eyes and I opened them again. Before I could reach to my face and wipe away my own tears Dimitri's thumb already wiped them away for me. **

**I looked up to see him in the eyes. He didn't look confused or concerned. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Does your neck hurt?" he asked me gently cupping the back of my neck gently.**

**"No." I answered as he scooted a little towards the edge of the seat. **

**"Then what's wrong?" he asked being concerned. **

**"Did someone kill David?" I asked him softly. He froze and he stopped caressing my cheek like he was a few seconds ago. I froze too I didn't know what to think of him freezing. What if there was a possibility that they didn't kill him. **

**"Yes." he answered his Russian accent thicker than usual. **

**"You sure." I pressed. He smiled at me and chuckled a little and stood up from the chair. **

**"I'm positive." he reassured me. "What's worrying you?"**

**"Nothing, it's just that we haven't talked about it and it scared me that if he didn't get killed he'll come back to get me and I'll let him do this to me again." I breathe out. I knew that I was lying and he told me that he did kill him so the nightmare wouldn't be anything that he or anyone else should worry about. **

**"Relax." he told me before saying anything else. He looked really concerned for me and it was then that I realized that I was starting to hyperventilate. **

**I nodded taking a deep breath making myself calm down and sure enough I was breathing normally. "There's nothing to worry about. He died and he won't hurt you anymore." he reassured me again kissing my forehead before sitting down on the chair again telling me how classes went. **

**End of Flashback**

_There's nothing to worry about. He died and he won't hurt you anymore. _That was an understatement. He didn't hurt me physically but he hurt me mentally. He was with me all the time. He was always on my mind and he didn't want to leave my brain.

I even went to the chapel and I got confessed trying to make the nightmares go away but it didn't help. I attended church every Sunday and actually paid attention to what they were saying. I actually paid attention to what he was saying and was into the church service but that didn't stop the nightmares from coming.

I didn't want to sleep anymore and I used to love to sleep. I'm afraid that if I sleep that he will pop into my dreams. Sure there were days that I told my brain to shut up and that I needed to get some sleep but it didn't work. I would watch a sappy love story before going to sleep but that didn't work either.

Tomorrow would be the day that I was graduating and here I was standing in front of the mirror thinking about how frequently I had nightmares. I rolled my eyes and hopped back into bed snuggling into my pillow. Happy thoughts, I said to myself, happy thoughts. I yawned and fell back to a dreamless sleep.

"Beep. Beep" The stupid alarm rang through my room. I opened my eye slightly to look at the time and groaned. I felt like I was asleep for only a few minutes but in reality I was only asleep for a few hours. Damn David and damn these stupid nightmares.

I got up and walked towards my closet. Today was the day we got our diplomas. Yesterday the novices went through the field experience and got our promise marks but today we got a real high school graduation and wore the caps and everything.

Lissa bought me this strapless aqua blue dress that stopped at mid thigh. It had a glittery sequence belt around the waist that made it look like it had diamonds. The top fit me tightly and wrapped around my curves and the skirt on the dress started at the curves that made me look like a ballerina.

My mom called me earlier this week to ask what I was wearing and I described it but she said that it wasn't the prettiest thing to wear but when you saw it it was looked beautiful. I loved the dress and I was so excited to wear it. Lissa bought me Silver high heels to match the dress and I was so grateful. I loved that girl and she knew what I loved.

Seeing the dress I was immediately excited once again. My tiredness went away. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could to take a fast shower and to blow dry my hair to curl it.

Today was finally the day that we get to get out of this hellhole. I passed all of my classes with high B's. Shocker right. I don't even know how I did it but I did and I was happy with the outcome. I was excited to see what was to come after this graduation.

"These students are beyond ready to head out in this world-" Stan was saying in his speech but we really didn't want to listen I was too anxious to get to the diplomas. I wanted to get mine already. I sat in the second row next to some of my classmates. We were facing a crowd of parents while we were on some sort of stage in the field where the field tests were held yesterday. There were stadium lights to light up the stage. The Guardians and staff were sitting in the middle of the stage while Dhampir sat on one side of guardian and Morois sat on the other side as we all had our heads turned to the right where the podium and microphones were.

"When the students surpass the teachers it's when we are absolutely sure they are ready." he said glancing at the Dhampirs. We laughed as if we were on some kind inside joke which we were. Stan confessed a week before that he was bruised in every place possible due the field experience.

"I know for sure that these students are ready for the real world as they are some of the best that we have seen in years." he continued. I glanced around to see some of our classmates twitching in anticipation for the party that the staff threw for us afterwards in the dining room. This was the best party of the year. Everyone at St. Vladimir's knew that. No party at his school was like this not even the best ones in a dorm with alcohol.

"Now for the captain of our staff Alberta Petrov." He announced going to sit down at his seat as Alberta stood up and headed for the podium and the whole field applauded for him. "I'll be giving out the diplomas of our new guardians and Headmistress Kirova is going to give the diplomas out to the Morois." she said. "The first one on our list is Mason Ashford." Everyone clapped again as Mason stood up to get his diploma. He scanned the crowd looking for his mom and he spotted her posing as she took a picture of him with his diploma.

I felt a little sad. My mom told me that she couldn't make it to my graduation. She came to the field experience telling me that she wouldn't miss that for the whole world. But right after the tattoo ceremony she told me she had to go back to the to her Moroi but my eyes lightened up when I saw her in the crowd.

She looked up to see me and she smiled. I knew right then and there she was only to take me by surprise. This is one of the best surprises in the world. I smiled at her and looked up to see my classmates getting their diploma.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." I heard my name being called as I stood up and I heard cheers and applauds around my but this was all a blur. I walked up to get my diploma and I saw my mom standing up as well as everyone else in the crowd I shot them a smiled and I turned to the guardians and staff and they were standing up as well.

"I know that valedictorian is a person with the highest grades but Rosemarie Hathaway you have a great honor here at St. Vladimir. You helped everyone stay safe and you defended our school against Strigoi. But you are a valedictorian in our eyes." Alberta said as tears well up in my eyes I turned to look at where Alberta was gesturing and I saw every teacher walking towards giving me hugs and handshakes. Dimitri was one of the last ones and he gave me a hug and a smile. He gave me what seemed to be a teacher giving a student hug but I knew what was meant in his eyes.

Kirova gave me another certificate and he have me what seemed like a gold medal. I smiled at her and she gave me another hug. I had another round of applause and I sat back down. I didn't except this but apparently Lissa did. _I'm proud of you. _Lissa said through the bond.

"Congratulations!" My mother said after the ceremony giving me a hug. She wasn't bit on affection even when she came to visit me at the hospital.

**Flashback**

**"Rose?" Came the frantic voice of my mother as I tilted my head slightly careful not to hurt my neck to look at my mother. She closed the door behind her and she came towards my bed as fast as he short legs allowed her too. **

**I looked at her and she still had her black slacks and her white shirt which meant that she still had her guardian clothes. **

**"Did you leave you guard just to see me."I teased her with a smiled. She sighed in relief. **

**"Yes." she breathed out. "How could you do this to yourself?" **

**I laughed softly. This was the same thing Mason told me a few days ago. "You know," I started. "I walked up to the Strigoi and looked him right in the eyes and told him to crack my neck because I wanted to die due to the bad grade on math test." I said sarcastically. **

**"Rose. What am I going to do with you?" My mother asked me as I flashed her a tired smiled. She smiled at me weakly and stroked my hair lovingly. **

**"I'm sorry mom." I apologized. "I didn't mean for this to happen but they came on campus because of me. I needed to take care of them." **

**"Rose, why did they come here in the first place?" she asked me sitting in a the chair that was right next to the bed where Dimitri left. She crossed her legs and crossed her arms and leaned back. **

**"When I was in Spokane I received a message telling me not to come back to the academy and not to become a guardian..." I started seeing that her eyes went wide. "I took that message seriously and stayed with Stephanie until I graduated but they found me and brought me back." I swallowed and closed my eyes. "Everything was going well but they came for me. I thought it was a hallow threat but they did come for me. Apparently I killed their cousin in Spokane and came to avenge him." **

**I opened my eyes and tears fell down my face. "I was so scared." I turned to look at my mom's emotionless expression. "I let them do this...I allowed him to kill me when he used compulsion. How can I be so stupid?" I asked her. She stood up and wiped my tears. **

**"You did what was right and what you needed to do." She comforted me grabbing my hand that was closest to her. I nodded softly seeing as my neck was in pain. I let out a sob and I cupped my mouth with the hand that my mom wasn't holding to make sure I didn't sob again. Or at least so loudly. **

**The nurse came in and injected my next dose of pain medicine in my IV. "Go to sleep." she said to me softly as I quietly fell asleep that day. **

**End of Flashback**

Not once in that week or that day did she give me a hug. But being there was more than affectionate enough for me from her. But this hug. This hug shocked me.

"Thanks." I told her.

"I'm so proud of you. Valedictorian." she said hugging me again. I pulled away.

"What about you? I thought that you weren't coming." I said to her giving her a light shove. She smiled back at me.

"They changed my flight I have to go right now. But I'll see you next week at the Court." she said looking at her watch and her eyes grew wide. "My plane is going to leave me." she said hugging me one last time before rushing away.

"Bye." I yelled waving at her and she turned back just in time to see me and she waved back at me too.

"Congratulations!" Lissa said behind me giving me a huge hug and I hugged her back and we started to jump together.

"You too." I said pulling apart with a wide smile. She squealed happily.

"By the way Ms. Valedictorian of the people you look fabulous." she said looking at me up and down. I placed both hands on my hips and modeled for her. She nodded in satisfaction.

"You look good too." I told her. She look beautiful. She had a strapless blood red dress on that ruffled from the lower waist that stopped mid thigh and had a black bow on the waist. It really made the only curves that she had pop. Her tiny waist look really tiny in the dress and she was really beautiful.

"So beautiful." I confirmed nodding.

"Don't I know it." Christian said from behind her wrapping an arm around her waist and dropping a kiss on her temple while he held a drink in the other hand that wasn't holding on Lissa's waist.

"You look good Fireboy." I complimented/teased. He scowled. He was wearing a suit and tie that matched Lissa's dress. If they didn't know any better they looked like they were heading to prom than being at a graduation.

"If you don't be quiet I won't give the very important note that I have to give you." he told me. I straightened up and shut up. He laughed and let go of Lissa's waist to dig into his pocket and pulled out the note.

_Rose, _

_meet me behind the Dhampir building as soon as you can. Don't worry to take a long time I can wait. Make sure that you dispose of this note as soon as you read it_

_-D_

I crumpled the note in a ball. "Can you burn this?" I asked Christian and there was an eager look in his eyes and nodded. I threw the ball up in the air and it burst into flames and then as soon as the flames appeared they were gone.

"All done." he said proudly.

"Why did you want to burn it?" Lissa asked curiously.

"It's some stupid joke." I lied rolling my eyes.

She laughed and I could see her hips start to shake to the dance song that was playing inside. "Why don't you go dance. I have to check on some last minute things and I'll be there with you." I informed her. Her eyes lit up. If Lissa was anything she was an extreme party girl and she loved dancing. Christian glared at me before Lissa pulled him inside to dance.

I laughed quietly and headed towards the back building where I knew that Dimitri was waiting for me. I was so glad that he had a brain. Everything was empty and everyone was either at the party or the younger students already went home. I walked from the wrong direction and Dimitri was leaning on the wall sideways and I came from behind him. I jumped up and hugged his shoulders from behind.

He grabbed both of my hand and turned around slowly. He still had both of my hands in his and he through my hands over his shoulders making my elbows rest on his shoulders and he rested on both of my hands on either side of my waist. "Congratulations." he said, "You graduated."

"A miracle huh?" I said teasingly.

"Nah." he answered leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips quickly pulling back.

"I just wanted to tell you congratulations and that I will see you in a few days seeing as my plane leaves for the royal court a few days before yours do. I have to help coordinate the guardian assignments." He explained to me and he rubbing his hands on my waist. I nodded telling him that I understand as he smiled at me and nodded along with me. "I also wanted to tell you that you look beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you." I answered.

"You really do." he said leaning down to kiss me again but this time more passionate. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and brought one hand up threading my fingers in his hair. He moved his hands on my back to make one press against the upper part of my back and the lower part. He really attacked my lips but I didn't mind I responded with much enthusiasm. His lips were warms against my lips and his breathe was sweet. It drove me crazy.

He pulled apart. "I have to pack." he explained.

"I have to get back to Lissa." I answered back pulling away from him.

He nodded.

"Have fun at your party" he said and I nodded.

"I'll see you in a few days." I answered pointing back at him. He pointed back and I turned around to go back to Lissa. He gave me a few wolf whistles and I turned around to see him smirk and I laughed going to the party.

"We're at the Royal Court!" Lissa squealed jumping up and down as we walked into baggage claim to get our luggage. Mason, Meredith, and Eddie came to the court a few days earlier but we barely got here. I smiled at Lissa as Christian rolled his eyes and grabbed all of the luggage. Lissa kept walking forward and I grabbed my one and only suitcase from across Christian.

"Don't let anyone help me with this luggage. I got it." Christian said getting all of Lissa's luggage and by all I mean Lissa's 5 suitcases and Christian's two suitcases. "Can I help you with the luggage Christian it looks kinda heavy. Don't worry about it I got it." he said complaining.

I turned to look at him and laughed. "Can I help you with the luggage Christian it looks kinda heavy." I asked repeating exactly what he said. He shot me a grateful look.

"Please." he breathed out.

I gave him a shocked look. "But I thought that you said that you got it?" I asked playfully. He glared at me and I got a clue. I grabbed some of Lissa's suitcases helping Christian. After I got all the bags that I could handle I looked over to look at him and he looked extremely relieved. The last time that I was at baggage claim was when I was with Stephanie when we barely arrived in Montana. Poor Stephanie. I hadn't seen her since the incident.

**FLASHBACK**

**Today was finally the day that I was going to be let out of the stupid clinic. Every day I had a therapist that helped me strengthen my neck muscles. But today was finally the day that I got to go. Today was the first day that I get to actually wear some normal clothes instead of the stupid hospital gown that I had on for three weeks and my mom brought me a T-shirt and some jeans and some tennis shoes.**

**"Are you okay?" My mother asked right by my side in a flash. I stared at her. **

**"I'm fine."I assured her. I took a step forward and she had her hands up as if she was ready to catch me. "Mom. It's a neck injury. I'm not disabled." I said getting a little annoyed. **

**"I know I just want to make sure you're okay." She said calmly. I raised my eyebrows and glared at her playfully as she put her up in defense and walked towards the chair that was across the room and sat down.**

**"Knock knock." was a female voice at the door. I recognized her voice but I haven't heard it in a while. My mom and I look over to the door and see Stephanie standing there smiling innocently. I smiled at her and my mom just stared at her emotionless. **

**"Hey Stephanie. Come in."I said giving up my battle to walk out of here. I leaned my butt against the bed while Stephanie walked into the room almost timidly. **

**"Hello Janine." she said acknowledging that my mom was in the room and my mother just nodded emotionless. She silently ignored the cold shoulder and she turned her head to smile at me. "Here" she said handing me a small box that was wrapped up like a present. **

**"Thanks." I said accepting the box. She folded her arms across her chest uncomfortably as I opened the box. She looked around the room uncomfortably. **

**There was some of my old things in this box. There was my IPod that I missed a lot with its charger, some of my favorite sweatshirts and some of my old lips glosses with some new ones. "Thank you." I said opening my arms wide apart so she could walk into my arms and I give her a hug. She understood the invitation. Over her shoulder I saw my mother roll her eyes. **

**Be nice. I mouthed to her and she just laughed quietly crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair while she looked at a different direction. We pulled back and I smiled at her. **

**"I feel so bad." She confessed to me. **

**"Why?"**

**"David did this to you and his brother is Bob." she said. "Next time I see Bob I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." **

**She laughed a little and my mom's face dropped a little. She looked sympathetic. "I'll leave you two alone." My mom said getting up from the chair. Stephanie looked at her in confusion. I took a deep breath as we both watched my mom walk out of the room. **

**"She doesn't approve of me still loving Bob even after what he became." She asked pointing her thumb in the direction that my mom just left but she still had her arm across her stomach. **

**"That's part of it." I admitted raising my eyebrows innocently. She stared at me and gave me a disapproving look. It was a look that I knew oh so well. She swallowed softly. "How much do you know?" I asked her but seeing she was a little confused "By what happened." I elaborated. **

**"I know that David turned Strigoi and that he came to the academy to avenge the death of his cousin." she explained. **

**"Did you know that David turned and he was the one that turned Bob." I asked her in a soft voice. **

**"No." she said her voice cautious. **

**"Did you also know that he came to the academy and that...he was trying to kill me so I had to kill him." I told her all in one. There it was out. I had to let her know. I studied her expression only to see that he brain was processing things. **

**"So you killed him?" she asked after a while of awkward silence. "Wow. I came here to see if you were okay and to cheer you up-"**

**"Steph-"**

**"But you give me the news that you killed my husband." she said in an angered voice. "How could you do this?" **

**"I only did what I had to do to keep my school safe." I said trying to be calm. This was a lot of her to take in. I did kill the love of her life and I knew that I wouldn't be able to bare it either. **

**"I'm sorry." I said standing up from my leaning position. I put my hand on her shoulder trying to provide her some comfort but she swatted it away. **

**"Don't you touch me!" she growled angrily. This was making me angry. I tried to be understanding and I only did what was best for the whole school and she's being mean. Yeah, I killed her husband but she needed to understand that he wasn't the same. He was evil and with one disagreement he would kill her off because he had no self control over his feelings. I accepted the fact that she still saw and loved him but she needed to accept the fact that I only did what I had to do. **

**"Stephanie...I had to do what I had to do." I said pleading to her. I took a few steps over to her until I was standing in front of her. **

**"I wish he did kill you" she growled dangerously. She took a step towards me until we were pressed up against each other front to front. "I wish you were death instead of my husband." she spat. **

**I clenched my teeth angrily. "You know what. You could be waiting for him your whole life but he was never going to come back. I at least had the guts to tell you. That's why I had the school contact you to tell you what happened. But you're being a bitch and you are yelling at me. That's straight up fucked up." I yelled at her. **

**She screeched in anger and she put my hand on my throat and started to choke me. I coughed and knew that I wasn't going to be weak again. Sure I've been in the hospital for what seemed years but she wasn't going to hurt me, not on my watch.**

**"Rose!" I heard a panicked voice at the door. I looked over the corner of my eye to see that Dr. Olendzki was coming in here to give me the final statement to let me out of the hospital. She rushed out of the room no doubt to get a guardian. **

**I pulled my knee up and hit her in the stomach. She crouched down to grab her stomach and I tripped her making her fall on the ground. I pinned both of her hands above her hands straddling her waist and stared at her intensely in the eye. "Don't you ever try to choke me again or it won't be pretty." I told her and she scrunched her eyebrows in anger. **

**She tried to pull her arms out of the lock that I had her in but I tightened my grip on her wrists. "Oh and by the way if there was a Strigoi that wanted to hurt you. You'd be so dead. I took you down and I've been in the hospital for about three weeks." I informed her and she swallowed knowing that I was right. **

**"Rose!" I heard this time but it was a Russian accent. "What are you doing?" he asked pulling me away from Stephanie slowly and carefully making sure that he didn't hurt me but it wasn't like I fought much knowing he was a lot stronger than me for the moment. I looked down at Stephanie and my mom was at her side trying to help her up and she held on to her, just in case. **

**"I didn't do anything." I said trying to defend myself. "She came on me." **

**"Right." He said sarcastically. He didn't believe me. I knew that my record wasn't good but he should've at least believed me. **

**"She was." I heard Dr. Olendzki at the door. She had a scared expression on her face. "She had her hands on her neck and she was chocking her." **

**"I think you should leave." My mom said glaring at her sister. There was a relationship that would never be fixed. Tears fell down Stephanie's cheeks as she left the hospital room. **

**End of Flashback**

Later in the week she called me to apologize and I forgave her to an extent. I would've acted the same way if I found out that Dimitri was killed by one of my family members but I wouldn't have chocked them especially when they were barely getting release from the hospital.

Once I helped Christian with Lissa's luggage, we all headed out of the Royal Court airport to step into the actual Royal Court. Here we go. The start of something new.

* * *

This is the first chapter of the sequel. I hoped you guys like it. I'm really excited about this story and if you really are curious to see how the dresses look review of PM me and I'll give you the links to the dresses. Let's see how that works. =D Please review and tell me if anything is wrong or how you liked it or any suggestions I'll really take them into consideration. =D


	2. Chapter 2

We soon parted ways to get settled in our new homes. The room system was a lot like the schools. Dhampirs in one side and Moroi in the other, but that was only for the newly graduated students like us, since we got the rooms free we couldn't really complain much. I was walking down a hallways with a bunch of rooms for graduates just like me finding my room and pushed my key in the key hole. I walked into the room amazed to see that this was my own room. It looked more like an apartment than a room.

There was a little kitchen, bathroom, and a living room with cool leather couches and a flat screen TV (that was the first thing that I noticed) coming into the door. I slowly closed the door and set down my suitcase and walked into the room, closing the door behind me. There was a little hallway and in that hallway there was a washer and a drier along with a bathroom and a room at the end of the hall. I walked into my room and it was the same size of my old room but the only thing different with this room was there was a walk in closet.

"Yes." I slowly whispered walking into my closet. I squealed and spun around a few times in the closet. I loved this! This is the kind of treatment that there should be at the academy, then nobody would violate curfew...or everyone would have more parties. Who knows they don't have rooms like this so I shouldn't be thinking about it.

I smiled and walked to the living room where I left my suitcase and picked it up so I can unpack, being a mature high school graduate that I am. Who am I kidding? Once I finished unpacking, I walked straight towards my bed and started to jump on my bed like a five year old again. I had to make sure that it was comfortable.

After I had enough of jumping on the bed I sighed to myself and stopped jumping landing on my butt and laughed. "That was fun." I murmured to myself before hopping off the bed and walking towards the closet to get a sweater. I picked a light blue sweater with a zipper in the front since it matched my shoes. The only tennis shoes that I had. I grabbed my key off of the counter and I left the room and started to walk around the court. It was nothing I've ever seen before.

I was amazed at how pretty and big it was. It was built a lot like the academy but it had small businesses along with hotels and rooms that were issued to Dhampirs and Morois that had just graduated. I dug my hands into my sweater pockets and walked seeing all the pretty little stores that there was. I walked into this one store that had beautiful dresses on sale. I called Lissa before I left the room but she asleep or so Christian told me. I didn't have the guts to check the bond to see what was really going on. Eww.

I left the dress that I was looking at on the rack and started to go out of the store. I was in the middle of what seemed a lobby with a huge fountain on the in the middle. I looked around and my heart started to beat faster. I don't know exactly why my heart started to beat fast but it was something that happens frequently ever since the death of David. I shook my head trying to ignore this weird feeling and tried to convince myself that I was paranoid. "Rose..." I heard a lingering whisper as I froze. I flicked my eyes to see if there was someone there with me to scared to more.

"Rose..." I heard it again but this time I turned my head to see who or what was calling me. I kept turning in the direction that the voice was coming from but there was no one there. People passing me kept giving me look as if I was on some kind of drug but I wasn't. I straightened up and pretended that I didn't hear anything. It was working, fooling my mind but...

"Rose..." I heard again but this time I decided to ignore it and started walking as fast as I could towards my room. I kept turning my head from left to right trying to find out who was whispering my name. Maybe it was my inner voice or maybe I was going crazy. I hoped anything but that.

I looked over my shoulder making sure that there was no one following me as I started to breathe shallowly. Turing my head forward I noticed that there was someone there and I screamed a high pitch scream. I blinked a couple of times and I shook my head and then it disappeared. I started to walk faster a scared. Sweat started to appear in my forehead as I raced to the safety of my room but it was far away.

I finally approached my door and I took out my room key from my back pocket to open my door but me being paranoid I turned my head over my shoulder to see if whatever was following me was there. I turned my head back to the door only to see a white shadow resembling Bob's face. I stood there in shock staring at it. The more I stared at it, the more he seemed to be there in real life.

My body finally reacted and I took a step back. He was then there in full form he bowed his head and then he lifted his head to look at me, he smiled. "Rose..." he whispered. He reached for me and I took another step back dodging the hand with my face frozen with wide eyes and my mouth slightly open. He tilted his head like he usually does, but he smirked.

"You belong with us. You are the living dead...just like a Strigoi!" he exclaimed now angry. He opened his arms wide and opened trying to grab me but I managed to duck, avoiding the dangerous clasp effectively. I crouched down turning to the side, the stood up and started running down the hall as fast as I can, turning my head over shoulder looking for the ghost of Bob when I finally collided with a body, making a scream spill out of my throat.

I was expecting for me to fall flat on my ass but two arms wrapped around me. I closed my eyes in fear that it was Bob that grabbed me but I opened my eyes when I heard a familiar chuckle. "Whoa Hathaway. I thought that you were paranoid during the field experience." Mason told me wrapping his arms around my waist, smirking "But I guess not. I guess that you are naturally paranoid."

"Mason!" I exclaimed angrily. "You scared the hell out of me! Stupid Bastard!"

Mason was still laughing quietly letting go of my waist. I pulled away and looked to the sides to see if whatever I saw was still following me.

Mason laughed harder, digging his hands in and I looked up at him to glare at him. "It's not funny Ashford!" I said punching him in the arm pretty hard. He leaned back and brought up his hand to clutch his shoulder and had a playful pained expression.

"OWW!" he said shaking his head over dramatically. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled even more and dropped in his hands giving me a hug while I pushed him away. "You know that you can't be mad at this gorgeous face." He said pulling me tighter in the hug rubbing his cheek against my hair as I giggled.

"Mason!" I exclaimed giggling trying to pull away from the hug. "Meredith is going to kill you once she sees you hugging another women."

That did it! He stopped hugging me, he even took a step back and put his hands up in a defense motion. I giggled at his actions and shook my head. "Mason." I said slowly and dramatically opening my arms out wide. "Give your bestest friend in the whole, entire world a hug."

When he didn't move I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him rubbing my cheek on his chest since he was taller than me. He groaned and made a face of disgust that had me laughing. He brought up the hands that were on his side up and tried to push me away but I had a steel grip on him. It's always good to have a friend with me.

That night, after hanging out with Meredith and Mason, I was laying on my bed reading when I heard some kind of noise at the corner of the room. I shot up from my bed and closed my magazine quickly and turned my head towards the source of the sound.

My eyes swept the whole room, seeing why there was noise there, but seeing as there was nothing there I laid back down on my very comfortable mattress and got back to reading my magazine getting all the scoops of the celebrities.

Sleep soon took over my body and I passed out in the midst of reading the love life Brad and Angelina and their children, when I was in a meadow. There wasn't any really sun but there was light here. The grass was tall and there was flowers everywhere. It felt a little weird being in here alone and it was a little weird being here at all. I looked around when a very tall, dark haired, and emerald green eyed Moroi appeared and I started to smirk.

"Long time no see Little Dhampir." Adrian said a few feet away from me, with his hands stuffed in his pockets walking towards me.

"I know. It seems like you don't want anything to go with me anymore." I teased him sitting down on the spot that I have been standing. I crossed my legs putting his hands on my knees and looking up to see him with a smile.

"Never Little Dhampir." He said finally approaching me sitting right next to me. I turned my head to look at him and he smiled at me stretching his legs out and leaning back. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately and just before I went to bed I found out that you were here at the court and I knew I had to come visit you."

"But you didn't visit me," I said squinting my eyes at him "you're stalking me."

"True." he agreed.

"What have you been up too?" I asked him before pausing. "Besides stalking young girls."

"I haven't done anything but stalk young girls." He answered with a frown. I rolled my eyes still smiling knowing that he was just kidding.

"That isn't very-" I started when I jumped up in surprise when I heard a loud bang. I looked around trying to see what it was but it took me some time to realize that I heard that bang in reality not in this dream world.

"What was that?" Adrian asked very serious. My eyes flickered to meet his worried, concerned eyes. He looked ready to take on anything that came after him. I forced a smile on my face and tried to make it took real. "I have everything all over the place. I must've hit a lamp that came along with the room." I lied to him.

He studied me and I was tried to look as serious as possible. I had no idea what that bang was and I really didn't want to investigate because it might result into something that I don't want to see. He finally seemed to believe me after a few moments and nodded.

I turned my head the other way and sighed in relief. I took a deep breath before turning my face to look at him once more when I heard something else going on in my room.

"What was that?" He asked standing up looking at the sky know overly suspicious.

"My IPod fell." I lied again standing up to look at him, making myself look serious. He dropped his head to look at me. He furrowed his eyebrows like he was confused or something.

"IPods don't make that sound when they fall." He said in 'as a matter of fact' tone

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that he didn't buy my story. "Have you ever dropped an IPod on broken glass?" I asked.

"No."

"Then don't say shit." I snapped.

I looked at him and he looked a little worried. "Why are you giving me that look?" I asked putting my hands on both sides of my hips.

"You're fading away." He answered.

I dropped both hands from my hips and brought them up to eye level to study them. I looked up at him a little scared and then he threw his head back as if something just hit him. He smiled at me and I realized what hit him was an idea. "You're fading because you're waking up." he announced.

I nodded.

I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to face whatever was in my room. I know, if it's a Strigoi I'm dead. But if it was important then I would have to. If it was Lissa she would just reach me through the bond but it wasn't any of them. Or so I hoped.

Sooner than I thought I was finally out of my dream. There was no meadow, there was no Adrian and there was no teasing anymore. There was only me, alone in this dark room living reality. I opened my eyes almost reluctantly and slowly sat up. When I saw that there was nothing there I leaned forward on my bed, still sitting, and rubbed my eyes. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I've been so paranoid and I was starting to get worried about myself. I was starting to see things.

I plopped down on my pillow and tried to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and saw nothing but black. I twisted and turned in my bed trying to get some sleep but that didn't work. I tried to bore myself to sleep. I closed my eyes and starting to count sheep but that didn't work either. When I finally hit three thousand four hundred and twenty three I decided to stop.

I opened my eyes and was going to admit in defeat when I looked into a pair of blue eyes ringed with red staring at me while I slept. I screamed and pulled my blanket over my head, just like I did when I was four years old and thought that there was a monster in my room.

"My dear Rose." Bob said to me in a quiet voice. "You need to come with me. It's not fair that you're the only one that got to live throughout this whole thing."

"Dimitri killed him. It's just my imagination." I whispered to myself under the covers. I brought my knees up to my chest and curled up into a ball with my eyes squeezed shut. "It's okay he's not real."

"Oh." I heard the voice answer. "I am real. Very real. In fact so real that I can knocked over the lap that was on your dresser."

My eyes opened wide. I was scared. He answered what I was whispering. I found my IPod on my side and put the headphones in both my ears and cranked up the music as loud as I can. "He's not real." I soothed myself. "He's not here. You're just psyching yourself out."

After about twenty songs I pulled off the blanket off of me slowly and cautiously. I was shaking scared and looked around the room trying to see if he was still there. When I noticed that he wasn't there I relaxed a bit. But only a bit. I didn't want my guard to be down.

I stepped out of bed and turned my head to look at the clock. I groaned angrily, seeing that I didn't connect and set up the alarm before I went to sleep and checked the bond. Lissa was awake and I decided that it would be best if I woke up too.

I grabbed whatever was on top of the pile of clean clothes, a pair of underwear and some socks and practically ran towards my bathroom. Taking the quickest shower that I've ever taking in my life, I was soon changing. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to see the ghost of Bob. I didn't want nightmares. I just wanted it all to end.

"I love my room! It's amazing! You should come and check it out Rose." Lissa gushed this morning while we were eating breakfast. I took a sip of my orange juice smiling at her. She was so excited about her room.

"I'm glad that you like it." I told her taking a bite of my scrambled egg that I decided to order. Why? I have no idea but I did and now I'm eating this. Every bite I wished it was pancake. I shook my head at myself. I love to eat fatty foods.

"I really love my flat screen in my room." She continued and I stopped chewing. I swallowed and stared at her in shock.

"They gave you a flat screen?" I asked in disbelief and she nodded with a huge smile on her face. I frowned and looked down at my egg, stabbing the piece of egg that I wanted to eat but before I eat it I murmured "Stupid Moroi and their special treatment."

Apparently she heard it and she started laughing. "I guess you didn't?"

"No."

"It's okay, you can always watch it in my room." She teased.

I looked up from my plate and just glared at her. "If your TV goes missing don't look at my apartment." That was the only statement that I had to murmur to make her stop laughing.

"Never mind."

"Lissa you're my best friend and you would deny me access to a watching TV on a flat screen?" I asked her quite shocked. She was so selfless and she didn't want to share with me.

"I'm protecting my baby here!" she exclaimed taking a sip of her water. I laughed and continued eating my eggs when I noticed that Christian was approaching us.

"Hello Rose." he murmured before leaning down to give Lissa a kiss on her lips. "Good morning beautiful." he said to before attacking her lips almost violently making her moan. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I loved the fact that she found someone to love her but I really didn't like that they were showing their love with me around.

"Christian." I said making him turn his head to look at me. I frowned. "I'm was eating and I don't want to see it coming back up."

He made a face of disgust, I guess imaging what the sight would look like and I smiled sweetly before returning to my breakfast. "Lissa." He whispered in her ear. "How about we take this to my room and break in my bed."

"Ohh Gawd." I groaned getting up. "You guys just don't know when to quit."

Lissa looked at me with excited, pleading eyes. She promised that we were going to explore what the court had to offer shopping wise and she felt bad at the fact that she fell asleep on me yesterday when we were suppose to go shopping. "Go." I said almost snapping at her but she didn't care how I said it. She still went willingly and happily.

She slapped down some money on the table enough to cover both our food and leave a good tip before she took Christian's hand in his and practically ran towards the Moroi section of rooms. I rolled my eyes giving myself a mental note saying not to check the bond for a few hours.

I shuddered.

I took one last sip of my orange juice before I left the cafe. I decided that going to my room is going to be bad idea so I was going to explore this court up and down, high and low with or without Lissa. I headed towards the end of the court that I didn't go to yesterday. I walked to some stores and I stopped in a CD store. I looked around and saw some DVD's there as well. Curiosity taking the best of me I walked towards the wall of DVD's and laughed out loud when I saw 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 4'.

It was a little ironic that I saw this at the court full of vampires. That wasn't the best part, the best part of this whole thing was that it was crawling with vampire slayers. If any human or any person that didn't know about Moroi, Strigoi or Dhampirs they would consider guardians slayers.

I walked out of the store shaking my head as I walked down the busy walkway to stop at an outside fountain. I sat down just looking at the happy couples sharing ice cream, or moms with their children or even some friends laughing and hanging out. I knew that I had life good and I wouldn't change any of it for the world but I still couldn't help but wonder...what's going to happen in the future with all of us? What was going to happen with Dimitri and I? What is going to happen when Lissa and Christian get married? Or worse what will happen if they have kids? I knew that I could never have kids if I picked the love of my life to be with me until I die. I shook my head in disappointment and stood up when I screamed.

"Ahhh." I said pulling away from the arms that just wrapped around my waist. I turned around quickly to look at Dimitri with his arms opened and with a confused, worried expression in his eyes. There was some rejection those deep brown eyes as well. He straightened up and dropped his arms to his side. "Ohh...Hi Dimitri!" I said in a high voice.

He studied me with his guardian face. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He seemed to relax and wrapped his arms around my pulling me close to him. I snuggled closer to him making sure that there was no space between us. For the first time since I go to this court this is the first time that I actually felt safe. I'm so grateful that he has that affect on me.

I pulled away from him after a moment and smiled at him. "What have you been up to?" I asked poking his shoulder until a half smile cracked on his gorgeous face.

He looked down at me then his eyes looked behind me , then he looked back at me. He looked like he was trying to gather his thoughts so I decided not to talk. "I've been trying to figure out why..." He drifted and looked at my face again and smiled a full smile. "my girlfriend is acting so strange?"

I looked up at him. I heard the question he asked and I should be making up stories, telling him that I'm fine and that he shouldn't be worrying about me but I was more shocked at the moment. He called me his girlfriend. I wasn't even sure he knew what those words even were. I was completely shocked. A smile form on my face. "Girlfriend?" I asked.

He smiled again. "Yeah." he said almost immediately.

I hugged him again. He felt so warm but it wasn't long before he pulled back. I looked at him and he looked serious. Time to answer that question.

"Now" he said almost demanding. "Answer the question."

"What question?"

"Rose..." he said using his stop fooling around voice. I sighed and forced a smile on my face.

"I'm not acting strange." I mumbled, looking anywhere but his eyes. I looked down and started to sway from side to side.

"I know you're lying to me Rose." Dimitri said lifting my chin to look at him. He looked really concerned but I didn't want him to worry about something small like this. He cupped my cheek in one hand and wrapped an arm around my waist with his other free one. He leaned forward to study my eyes and his thumb rubbed the bags that were under my eyes.

"Roza..." he began tenderly "What's going on?"

I sighed. "I haven't been able to sleep for some time now. I don't know what's wrong. I'm just a little jumpy and I have no idea how to help it I'm sleepy." I admitted to half of what was really going on. If I told him or anyone that I was seeing the ghost of Bob and having dreams of David they might think that I'm not capable of being a guardian and the worst case scenario is that they might lock me up in a mental house.

"There must be something." he said not believing me. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. He shrugged and took a deep breath because I didn't like that he didn't believe me. In some occasions this super power would be great but at this moment it just pissed me off big time.

"Why?" I asked pulling myself away from his embrace. I raised my hands up and then made them fall down on my sides. "Why must there be something else?"

"Because I know you." He answered quickly. He took a step towards me making me look up in order to make eye contact with him. Dimitri grabbed one hand, intertwined our fingers together and placed them on his heart, or where his heart would be. He cupped my cheek with his free hand and leaned against his touch.

I was a little surprised that he was doing this here. Anyone can see but it seemed like it was only me and him that was around. I knew PDA wasn't something that he liked to do but he seemed okay with it at this on this particular moment. My eyes wandered taking him in and taking in the environment as well. "And..." he continued "I was with security when I saw you running down the hall like a someone was following you."

I sighed. "I dropped something. That's why I bend down and then I ran down the hall because I left something important at Lissa's and I looked back because I had a feeling I dropped something." I lied smoothly. I was surprised with myself at how smoothly that all sounded. He studied me for a few more moments and I think he decided that he was not going to interrogate me further. He hugged me close to him and felt safe again. I smiled and snuggled against his shoulder smiling.

"Maybe I could sleep in your room." He suggested almost hesitantly. I pulled away but not enough to break our sweet embrace. He looked nervous and I let myself smile. He was so cute. "But that's only if you want me to." he added quickly.

I hugged him tight again. "Of course you can." I answered. "You're always welcome to come stay with me." He squeezed me softly and playfully and I pulled away just to look at him smiling at me again. He leaned down and placed a soft chaste kiss on my lips. Something beeped and he pulled away and looked at his beeper.

"Are you a doctor and didn't tell me about it?" I asked teasing me.

"Ha ha." he said dryly. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you later tonight."

I nodded and he kissed my lips again. I saw him walk towards the guardian headquarters and I stared at his back knowing that he was all mine. He's it for me.

I walked into my apartment, almost cautiously and set down the few bags of stuff that I did buy on my adventure of getting to know the court. I walked into the kitchen seeing that it was fully stocked with food, plates, cups and silverware along with pots and pans.

There were plates and cups in the cupboards and there was some food in the fridge that seemed fresh. They might not have giving me a flat screen but they gave me food. The second best thing in the world. I smiled and pulled out the orange juice out of the fridge and set it on the counter then turned to the cupboard where the cups would be. I poured me some orange juice. Me loved orange juice if that wasn't obvious already.

The phone started to ring and I glanced up to see where it was located but made no move to go answer it. I just stared at it. I've seen this in some scary movie and so far my visit at the court wasn't so pleasing. _Pick up Rose!_ I heard through the bond. I let out the breath that I didn't know that I was holding in and rushed to pick up the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed picking up the cordless phone that was located on the table right next to my couch, to my ear. I hated to admit it but I was annoyed with Lissa because she decided that she was going to ditch me today.

"Feisty." I heard Lissa's angelic voice over the phone.

"Always."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for ditching you for Christian." She apologized over the phone and I heard Christian laughing in the background. I rolled my eyes.

"But you don't regret it." I stated more than asked. I smiled knowing that I got her there. She may have a heart and she may be sorry about ditching me but she wouldn't take back the quality time that she had with her boyfriend. I felt myself calm down understanding the situation a bit more. If it was Dimitri that suggested I spend all day with him I would so ditch Lissa for the day. We hang out with each other a lot so it's not like we'll miss each other much.

"Um..." she hesitated. That was when I knew that I was absolutely right. I smiled to myself.

"Lissa it's okay. I'm not mad. I actually got a head start of Christmas shopping." I confessed to her and I heard her laugh.

"Rose. It's May." she pointed out. I looked over my shoulder and glanced at the bags that were on the counter. I shrugged to myself.

"But they were on sale and if I don't start now you won't have any presents." I countered and she was quiet.

"That's true." she admitted quietly.

"Yeah?" I agreed sarcastically and lifted my head when I heard a knock on the door. I went towards the door with my cordless phone and opened the door when I was caught by surprise when Dimitri smashed his lips on mine.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started walking inside the room , closing the door with his foot not breaking the kiss. He pulled away and whispered a 'hey' but then looked at me. "Who are you talking to?" he mouthed to me.

'Lissa' I mouthed back and nodded kissing me on top of my head and sat on the couch waiting for me to finish on the phone. I looked over at Dimitri. He was sitting on my couch as if he lived here. He was comfortable and he wasn't tense as he usually was. He looked graceful sitting down even though he was really tall. I smiled at him then remembered that I was still on the phone with Lissa.

"Lissa." I said interrupting the story about her flat screen and how she finally found out how to program it. "As fascinating as that sounds I'm going to hit the hay."

"But-"

"Bye." I said hanging up as I put the phone back into the receiver before turning towards Dimitri smiling. He smiled back at me and opened his arms to me. I walked towards him and crawled into his lap and he securely wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello." he whispered nuzzling his face in my hair.

"Hey." I giggled back.

"I really like your apartment." he said pushing a strand of hair away from my face. I smiled at him, he was so sweet and all mine. Possessive much? I asked myself but then it answered. Just with him.

"Me too." I answered before planting my lips on his. He kissed me immediately and with one hand he rubbed my thigh and with the other he cupped the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away just to yawn. He stared at me and smiled after a while.

"I think that you should sleep." he said breaking the romantic mood or the romantic mood that WAS building up. I groaned but then my body decided to yawn. "Come on." he said patting my leg telling me that he wanted me to stand up. I groaned and stood up, untangling myself from him rubbing my eyes and before I knew it I was lifted up from the ground and was being carried bridal style by my Russian God towards my bedroom.

We reached my bedroom and he laid me down before he quickly walked around the bed to crawl into bed right next to me. He pulled the blankets over my body first then he crawled under them as well pulling me closer to him which I instantly snuggled up to him and buried my face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Good night." I whispered to him.

"I love you." was all he responded but that was more than enough. I shifted a little trying to get comfortable while he drew some crazy designed on the small of my back with his hand, that made me relax instantly. I smiled almost falling asleep when I heard him ask.

"Will you come to Russia with me for 3 weeks?"

I snapped my eyes opened and sat up making his hand drop from where he was drawing doodles on me with his finger. I stared at him and he just laid there, on my pillow, giving me a lazy smile. "What?" I asked really shocked on what he was asking me. This was really sudden.

* * *

I would love to give thanks to Chelsea, Love VA, LostInLoveAlways, nickibearloves, CRsalvygirl13, cookie932, Kasi-ko-chan, VAlvr04, Maget646, Belladeehanson, brittni1213, crystal49s, RozaDimka13, LilKi10, MaggieChauvin, Jasha Maroi, Mirnt21696, iloveChristianozera, Hilary33, natashar, Mist-Of-Eternal-Nights, ElEnA-NeNa., Wendy Yepez, Rosalina Cullen, shay, dreamlesssleeper-8, Miss Jessica Cullen, talkygirl, ROSE'S TWIN, PeaceRoseG'ladheon, I., lobbyy99, Sweet-Chi-Chi, Val-n-Tina, Twilighternproud, snowgoose, Destinee Rose Belikov for reviewing the first chapter of this story. I loved reading all of your feedbacks and what you had to say. Keep them coming guys. =D

I'm sorry for not updating. I have been pretty busy this whole time that I haven't been on the computer until yesterday. Thanks for sticking with me. For this chapter I really wanted to show Rose being paranoid and not sleeping well. I hoped that I captured that in this chapter. Enjoy I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the mistakes and reveiw telling me what could be improved. Hope you guys love it =D.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you being serious right now?" I asked his sitting up completely and it didn't take long before he soon followed and sat up as well. I ran my hand through my messy hair then turned my head to look at Dimitri who still had a smile on his face.

"Roza," he started putting an hand on my back and giving me soothingly circles.

"It's not like I'm asking you to marry you." I rolled my eyes he was teasing me.

"Dimitri. Russia is like on the other side of the world. It's something big." I argued. He stared at me with is deep brown eyes. I looked him in the eyes trying to find some amusement but all I got was a serious look. He seriously wanted me to go to Russia with him.

I sighed.

"Dimitri, I can't just get up and go. I have Lissa and...and I have to guard her while she goes to Lehigh." I continued stuttering as I played with my hands trying not to look at his face my eyes glued to my lap.

"Plus, I don't have any money, I just started working and I have maintain myself and I have to ask the queen for vacation days...I just can't." I tightly closed my eyes before I turned my head to look at his disappointed face but to my surprise he didn't look disappointed he look amused.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion an pursed my lips. He place a hand behind my head and pulled my face to his just to give me a soft gentle kiss on the lips before pulling back making out lips smack. He kissed me one more time before placing his forehead against mine. I smiled then bit my lip. "Would you like to go to Russia with me?" He asked me once again then connecting our lips as if to sweeten up the answer.

Dimitri pulled our lips away from each other but our forehead connected and we were at eye level. I smiled at him as he smiled, the rare full smile. I looked at his deep eyes seeing the strong emotion that he held behind the eyes.

"I can't." I groaned pulling myself away from his embrace before peeling off the sheets off my body and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass, then I walked to the sink and turned on the faucet, placing the glass under the running water to fill up my glass. I turned off the sink as I put the glass to my lips feeling refreshed as the cool water went down my throat. I placed my glass of water on the counter and place both of my hands on the edge of the counter with my gaze fixed on the countertop. as much as I wanted to go on this romantic vacation with Dimitri I couldn't just leave Lissa.

It was a mystery why HE was going. Leave his charge wasn't something he did often so that alone shocked me. I sighed and I felt an arm around my waist. "If you could go," he started in a soft voice. "If you didn't have to worry about anything and if you did have money would you go with me?" He asked rephrasing with question.

"Of course, I would." I answered without hesitation. "But I do have to worry about Lissa and I don't have money." He didn't say anything right away but he wrapped the other arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm going to tell you a secret." he whispered in my ear sending shiver up my spine and he just tightened his arm around my waist. "Roza, you got the days off. The Queen wants up to go to St. Basil to see the best guardians there for some important royal," he explained. "Lissa is at Lehigh, it's very similar to St. Vladimir there with the wards and guardians. The court is paying for the trip and Lissa is okay with it."

My eyes grew wide. I didn't know what to say. "Is Lissa okay with it?" I asked him leaning against his chest and I felt him nodded but I shook my head.

"Are you absolutely sure that I can go with you. That I can leave Lissa protected?" I asked making sure he heard it right. He laughed lightly pressing a kiss on the side of my head. I let go of the counter and covers his hands with mine.

"Yes, I'm sure." he reassured me. "I even told Lissa that I'm taking you and she said that you need to go. That you look tired and have to relax." I smiled at that statement. She wouldn't be to depressed with me leaving. I turned my head towards Dimitri as he rested his chin on my shoulder again. I pressed a kiss on his cheek earning a smile from him.

"I even talked to your mom." he told me making me jump from his arms to look at him in the eyes. I stood in front of him at an arm's reach, shock written all over my face.

"You...you talked to my mom?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah." he said shrugging and leaned his butt against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Why'd you do that? What did you tell her? Are you not fond of living?" I asked totally scandalized. He scrunched his face in an adorable way making me laugh before he gave me a mock glare.

"I told her because the Queen asked me to inform her and to ask permission because she is one of the most respectable guardians out there. Plus, I needed to tell her that I'm taking you to meet my family because we are together." He informed me shrugging as if it were nothing.

I dropped my mouth open making Dimitri lean towards me putting my hand under my chin trying to make it shut close but I just couldn't help it I had to laugh.

"What did she say." I asked him cautiously.

"She first questioned my intentions with her daughter and then she yelled at me for being so immature because I fell in love with you and then she congratulated me saying that it was a good thing that I did take you off the market because she knew that I would take care of you and that she knew that you were in good hands." he explained.

"Are you serious? She took it that coolly?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest before he cracked into a depressed look.

"No" he laughed. "I do like living thank you very much."

I giggled slapping his chest playfully and he grabbed onto his chest like it actually hurt.

"Ouch!" he said over dramatically. "What's up being over dramatic all of a sudden." I exclaimed as he shot me a confused look. "Mason did the same thing."

He nodded.

"But Mason didn't want his girlfriend to make him all better." he said pouting and that made me laugh. This is something that I wasn't used to with Dimitri. "You just made my self-esteem go down." he stated and I pulled on my serious face.

"Do you want me to make it better?" I teased him and he nodded. I pressed myself against him and I rubbed his back in a comforting motion sneaking my hand under his T-shirt to feel his soft warm smooth skin.

"You are a big strong man." I reassured. He raised an eyebrow and I gave him the biggest grin that I could give and e stood up straight chuckling, my arms dropping to my sides and I stood up straight as well.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Making yourself feel better." I answered and he laughed. All of a sudden I tensed up a little and I didn't know why and he wrapped his arms in a comforting way around me but wanted to hear the rest. I cupped both of his cheeks in my hands.

"Are you sure that you are helping?" he whispered.

"I'm sure." I told him firmly before kissing him lightly on his lips. I pulled back to look at his deep brown eyes with lust written all over his eyes. He slid his hand up my back and placed in behind my neck with his finger threading in my hair while his other hand went down my back and rested right about my bottom. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned down and attacked my lips. I didn't mind it much but it wasn't something I was quite used to with Dimitri. He pulled my face closer to him and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.

If this kissing wasn't surprising enough he licked my bottom lip looking for entrance, which I denied. He growled into my mouth and I giggled. I needed to tease him. I pulled back and pecked his lips once, twice and third time before stepping out of his arms. I pulled back just to stare at him beautiful face and his swollen lips. I was breathing shallowly and I noticed his breathing was just the same. I slid my arms down to wrap them around his torso to steady myself or my knees will give in and I would fall as he held me close.

"Okay, time for you to go to bed." he announced once our breathing got back to normal and we got out heart rates going back to normal.

"You sound like parent telling their kids to go to sleep." I teased pulling out of his loving embrace but grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers together. He half smiled and I frowned, he went back to giving me half a smile.

"No." he disagreed then the other side slipped into a smile. "I sound like a man concerned about the bags that are beginning to show on his women's face due to the lack of sleep."

"What if your woman doesn't want to sleep?" I challenged him taking my hand out of his and crossing them across my chest. I stared at his face waiting for him to give me a look demanding me to go to bed or tell me to go to bed like the little girl he thinks I am. It did surprise me when he did bend down and picked me up bridal style and my arms automatically holding him by his neck.

"You, my precious are going to bed," he paused involuntary as I pressed a kiss to his lips chastely. He playfully groaned and gave me a fake pained expression.

"No...you still need to go to sleep." he said like he was arguing with himself in his mind. He walked in my room and gently set me down on my bed. He stood and just studied me, like he was admired me. I laid down noticing for the first time I wished I could read his mind.

I was good at reading his expressions but I just couldn't read what was on his mind sometimes. Don't get me wrong I can read him pretty good but times like these I can't get a reading. I patted the bed, the spot next to me telling him with this motion that he should join me. He cracked a smile from his concentrated face and crawled in next to me.

It may seem a little forward of me but I laid right next to him and rested my head on his chest. My forwardness didn't surprised me much but what did surprise me was when he wrapped his arms around my wait and pulled me close to him. If that wasn't enough he said "Goodnight baby." My stomach erupted in butterflies when he called me his baby. But I didn't have any energy to life my head and question his pet name.

"Baby?" I did murmur softly as I fought against my eyelids but they were winning. "You're my baby." he answered as he pressed his lips in my hair and I fell asleep with a smile on my face listening to his heartbeat as he lulled me to sleep.

"You think just because your boyfriend is here that I'm not going to visit?" A little voice said, interrupting a wonderful dream about me and my boyfriend in Disneyland. I slowly open one eye just to be able to take my surroundings before taking a deep breath and snuggling close to Dimitri as he pulled me closer to him in his sleep. "Rose we're coming for you!" I heard a voice.

"Okay!" I mumbled incoherently going back to sleep. But I couldn't go back to sleep. I untangled myself from Dimitri and went to the bathroom. I opened the door just to find myself back at the academy. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that it was a dream but I couldn't wake up. Everyone was at the academy gym having fun and dancing.

It was exactly like the party we had at graduation. I kept walking in the room and in the corner of my eye I saw Lissa dancing around Christian, who didn't even budge. I laughed as I recall it exactly from the night of graduation. "Stop laughing Hathaway or I'll burn your hair off." Christian threatened, making me stop laughing but the smile on my face stayed on my face as I gave him an amused look. I kept walking towards the crowd as I saw Alberta heading towards me.

"Have fun in Russia!" she said placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling endlessly.

"Thanks." I told her as she laughed and disappeared in the crowd laughing and dancing. I giggled and kept walking just to notice that Dimitri was there near the food holding out his hand towards me. I walked towards him as he kept getting farther away from me. I walked towards him as he kept getting farther away from me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I ran towards him but it made no use.

"Dimitri!" I yelled. I stopped running and it seemed like he was in front of me all of a sudden. I reached out to touch him when, out of nowhere someone was in front of Dimitri as they placed both hands on both sides of his face and gave a twist. His brown eyes widened before they became lifeless and he dropped dead. My eyes widened as I kept looking at Dimitri on the floor, dead. I was mortified and to add to this horrible act the person turned around to stare at me with an evil smile. "Have fun in Russia!" he snarled before he left in speeding light.

I ran to Dimitri as I placed his dislocated head on my lap."Dimitri!" I screamed a blood curling scream.

"Don't!" I looked behind me and Lissa was with me, shaking slightly since she's not used to all the violence. "He's dead. Let's get back to the party." Lissa said without any compassion.

"No! He's not dead! Dimitri!" I yelled. "Dimitri!"

"Roza." I heard someone mumble in the background.

"Dimitri!" I yelled once again.

"Rose! Roza wake up." I heard that someone once again, but this time I recognized his voice. Dimitri's voice. "Wake up!" I heard more firmly and it clicked somewhere in my head. I snapped my eyes open to look at a pair of concerned, deep, brown eyes. I took a deep breath before just closing my eyes shut and just taking another deep breath and start sobbing. I opened my eyes to see that my vision blurred with all of the tears welling up in my eyes. They fell freely down my face as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sobbed. He placed his free hand on the back of my head and stroked my hair soothingly.

I wrapped both of my arms around his waist and pulled myself closer to him as I sobbed. "Shh. Roza. It's okay" he murmured softly in my ear with concern laced into his voice.

"No, it's not." I whispered between sobs.

"Why?" he asked without thinking. He tensed as I froze breathing shallowly. I pulled myself away from him and propped myself on my elbows, a tear feel out of the corner of my eye involuntarily. He brought his hand up cupped my cheek wiping the tear with the pad of his thumb. He sat up and rested his back against the headboard spreading his legs bringing me in between them, as my back leaned against his chest and I rested the back of my head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on the crook of my neck making his lips brush against my cheek as talks.

I took one more deep breath calming myself down completely. I wasn't sobbing anymore, I was silently crying as the tears feel down my face.

"Wha-," he began but then closed his eyes and then shut his mouth. He didn't know where to begin and frankly I was glad that he didn't say anything or could think of anything. A couple of minutes passed after my unfortunate breakdown.

"Another bad dream?" he guess moving his hand to wrap around my stomach and moved his face a little away from face but decided on resting his cheek against mine. I nodded slightly.

"Yes." I croaked just in case he didn't get my answer and he wrapped his arms around my waist even tighter than they already were but nothing that could hurt me, it just made me feel secure.

"Was it about me? he asked even though I couldn't see his face I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Why do you assume it was about you? Are you that sure that I would dream of you, comrade?" I asked hoarsely smiling just a little.

"Because you kept yelling my name." he answered.

"You made a guest appearance in my dreams but you didn't cause it." I reassured him rubbing his arms soothingly trying to comfort him when he was trying to comfort me.

"Who did?"

"B...Bob." I stuttered as I started to sob once again while the flashback were still fresh in my mind. I brought my hand up and covered m mouth to make sure I didn't make loud noises.

"He's dead." Dimitri comforted." He's not going to hurt you or me." I nodded hearing the words but no listening to them.

"He killed you! I couldn't save you. The more I ran towards you the further away you became." I sobbed turning my head away from him.

"I'll never leave you." Dimitri reassured placing a kiss on my cheek making me smile through all of the tears. That's what his kissed do to me. "I love you." I exclaimed leaning back against him making him lean as well.

"As I love you." he told me kissing me on the cheek again. "Are you comfortable?" I asked.

"I'm okay."

"I have a feeling we are not done talking about this." I told him as I smiled.

"No." he answered kissing my cheek again as his breathing became even. If I didn't sleep it didn't mean that he had to miss out on sleep.

"Rose! We're leaving1 Come on! We'll be late!" I heard Dimitri call but I had no physical strength to get up from my made bed. I closed my eyes as my eyelids are really heavy. Today we were leaving for Russia and I couldn't get out of bed.

"Rose." I heard from the door.

"Hmm." I mumbled as I was slipping to lala land.

"Baby, we need to go." Dimitri said suddenly right next to me as he sat on the edge of the bed, shaking me slightly trying to pull me away from my dreamland.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled bringing up my hand slightly patting him against his chest like I was trying to turn off an alarm. I heard him chuckled but soon the bed disappeared from under me and I was against something hard and muscular. I slipped into unconsciousness and was soon pulled into Lissa's head.

"Come on Christian let's go say bye to Rose." Lissa said to Christian trying to get off his lap but he didn't let her go anywhere as he tightened his grip on her waist. "But she's leaving for three weeks." Lissa whined as Christian kissed her neck softly. "We need to go say bye!" Lissa exclaimed but she was enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck.

"If you don't want to go and say bye to Rose, I will by myself." Lissa said getting up but he wouldn't let go of her.

"No." he mumbled kissing her neck again.

"You know." Lissa started. "If we don't say bye we're going to go to Russia for a week and stay at Dimitri's mom's house and I'll refrain from sex for that week." Christian froze to the work he was doing on her neck and abruptly stood up with Lissa in her arms, carrying her bridal style.

I had to say that that conversation was gross but a real effective way to get the point across. She's finally learning the use of the word called blackmail. Good job Liss. "We should really go say by to Rose." Christian said as Lissa placed her arms behind his neck smiling. "After all she's going to be gone for a really long time."

Lissa giggled as they walked to my room only to find that Dimitri was walking out of my room with a sleeping me. "It's funny how the girls are lazy now a days." Christian said putting Lissa down gently. She straightened up and peaked at me. I looked at myself sleeping peacefully in Dimitri's arms. it looked like I didn't even weight a thing with my head resting on his shoulder. I looked so peaceful and apparently Lissa thought so too.

"I'm so glad she's finally sleeping." Lissa exclaimed steeping closer to me and Dimitri rising her hand to touch me and stopped midair and brought her hand back down.

"May I?" she asked Dimitri.

"You don't have to ask." Dimitri told her smiling. Lissa stepping closer to me. She ran an index finger down my face and kissed my forehead.

"Have fun in Russia." she whispered in my ear. "You too Guardian Belikov, have fun in Russia." Lissa told him giving him and awkward hug since I was still in his arms.

"Thank you Lissa." Dimitri thanked making Lissa very happed especially since her called Lissa and not Vasilisa or Princess.

"Have fun in Russia, man." Christian said coming next to Dimitri and patting his back.

"I'll try." Dimitri joked not knowing that he was ecstatic at the idea that he was going back to his homeland.

"And make her life living hell for me since she's not going to be here for me to torture." Christian added stuffing his hand in his pockets coolly. Lissa's eyes widened and hit Christian's chest with the back of her hand.

"I'll try my best."Dimitri chuckled and Christian went in front of Dimitri and leaned towards me pinching my cheeks. I was so going to get him back.

"We have to get going." Dimitri said to them as they both nodded.

"Take care." Lissa told us.

"Will do. Dimitri said smiling at them as the happy couple smiled at them back. They waved as we went down the hall to the car. And I got pulled out of her head and into a dreamless sleep.

"Sleeping beauty, wake up." Dimitri said shaking me. I mumbled something incoherently and drifted off back to sleep. I felt something soft against my lips and it sent chills down my spine. "Sleeping beauty." he murmured again before pressing his lips against my lips. I opened my eyes slightly to see him pulling away with a huge grin on his face.

I groaned and his eyes grew bigger. "Come on. we're at the airport." he mumbled kissing my lips again. I closed my eyes and stretched my arms above my head and groaned. I unbuckled my seat belts, that I didn't know that I had on. I stepped out of the car and saw Dimitri there on the side walk waiting for me.

"Guardian Tanner is coming back from a trip and is taking the car back to the court." He explained as he answered my unasked question of us being in front of the airport. Guardian Tanner walked up to us and I immediately recognized him from the academy from before we left.

"Thank you Dimitri." he said taking the car key from Dimitri's hand.

"No problem." Dimitri answered. Guardian Tanner's eyes flickered towards me.

"Hello Rose." he said smiling at me. "Long time no see." I studied him, I knew he worked at the academy, I've always heard that name and I also knew that he went to hunt and kill Ms. Karp. I kept studying him. He chuckled.

"I see that you don't remember me." he stated and I smiled. "It's okay. you were small." he said. "Thanks again for the car." Guardian Tanner said patting Dimitri on the back.

He smiled again as Mr. Tanner hopped in the car and drove away. Dimitri leaned down and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked into the airport with our luggage in tow.

"Why didn't we use the court's private jet?" I asked in a small voice.

"Because Guardian Tanner needed to sneak back into the court." Dimitri said letting go of my hand and not speaking any more about the subject as we go through airport security. After some while we were waiting for our flight by gate 216 for Moscow. There was a small waiting room right next to the gate. The chairs were in a 'L' pattern and with a big O in the middle.

Dimitri and I sat by the corner with his arm around my shoulder and my cheek against his shoulder. "Why does Guardian Tanner have to sneak back into the Court?" I asked suddenly remembering our past conversation. He adjusted himself in his seat and I lifted my head from his shoulder. I turned in my seat so my butt was at the side of the chair and my foot was on the side of the chair and my knew bent as I hugged my leg closer to my chest, resting my chin on my knee, looking at Dimitri.

He had his guardian face on so this was some gossip that I really wanted to know. "He wanted some time off and the Queen didn't allow it. He snuck out of the Court and some of the Guardians covered for him. He made sure he came back today so it will seem that he just came and dropped us off." he explained in a monotone.

I studied him.

He didn't want to let me in. I let my leg drop and I leaned back against. my chair. He was hunting down Ms. Karp. Maybe he found her and is having a secret romance with her, while she is a Strigoi. No that wouldn't be a good thing and I don't think that Mr. Tanner would be capable of doing that. He was a teacher and he did have morals. Maybe he wanted to visit his mother and the bitch we have for a Queen didn't let him go visit her. But that wouldn't have made sense either why wouldn't she just let him see his mom. Something was up and Dimitri knew and he didn't want to tell me.

We have been up in the air for a couple of hours now and I was starting to get impatient. The court paid for the flight and I don't know but I'm pretty sure that the Queen knew I was very impatient because she got the flight that we didn't stop at any airport.

She got us the direct flight to Russia and I was pissed. I really wanted to get out of the air and walk around. Sure we were in first class but that really didn't make any difference. I looked out of the window to see clouds. They looked pinkish orangish. I sighed and turned to look at Dimitri I had to smile.

He looked really calm and relaxed. I had to admit for a hot man he looked pretty cute when he sleeps. He leaned back on the recliner seats, his arms crossed with his head resting against his shoulder. I looked at his face and even though he was adorable right now, I really wanted to see his gorgeous, deep, brown eyes.

My eyes wandered down his flawless neck and see him with a tight V neck making him look very muscular but not too muscular, but just enough. His black shirt was tucked into his jeans and he looked hot. This could be one of my hobbies, looking and studying Dimitri. My eyes traveled back up his body to see a smile playing on his face but his eyes remained close.

I knew immediately that he was awake and he saw that I was checking him out. I leaned back against my seat with my face facing his waiting for him to open his eyes. I didn't have to wait long before his eyes fluttered open. His smile grew before releasing a yawn.

"Hey sleepy head." I said to him and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Says the girl that was unconscious when we left the Court." Dimitri countered and I playfully glared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry." I said making him grin.

I smiled softly when Dimitri pressed his lips against my forehead. "Are you going to keep your promise to Christian?" I asked making Dimitri smiled against my forehead. he leaned back and his smiled dropped but his attitude and face was light, teasing and relaxed.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked leaning away from me giving me a playful suspicious look. I smiled wolfishly and said. "I have my secrets."

He raised his eyebrows but this time it was in surprise. "You were completely unconscious." Dimitri said narrowing his eyes.

"How do you know that I was not awake?" I asked teasingly.

"You were breathing evenly." he shot back quickly.

"Maybe I'm just a great actress."

"No I know you to well."

"I also gave myself a kiss on the cheek before we left." I stated and that was when he looked at me completely lost.

He looked confused. Deciding to mess with him further. I also threw in. "Christian was carrying me too." He looked at me with blank eyes and I could tell that the wheels were turning in his head. I still had a grin on my face and for the first time since we boarded the plane the plane I was having fun. I smiled at him when I saw the realization in his eyes.

"You were in Lissa's head." he finally concluded.

"Yes I was." I said laughing. To me it might seem normal to be sucked into Lissa's head while I was sleeping. To Dimitri it might seem a little bit weird and unusual.

"So tell me about our family." I changed the subject. His face seemed to light up just a little.

"I thought that I told you about my family when we first met." he stated.

"Well, sorry for wanted to know." I said suddenly getting mad. I crossed my arms and leaned back against my seat. I could feel his eyes on me and I knew that if I turned to look at him I'll end up forgiving him and I knew that I should be mad at him. I got up suddenly deciding that I should go to the bathroom. I had window seat so going through Dimitri was kind of hard.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously. I successfully got to the isle when I saw him through the corner of my eyes and he was looking at me curiously.

"Where are you going?' he asked me again since he knew that I was going to ignore his first question.

"Bathroom." I snapped and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door of the bathroom and groaned. I splashed some water on my face and stared at myself. Why am I really mad at Dimitri? I feel mad but logic was telling me or should I say asking me why I was angry. He thinks you're a stupid little girl a voice answered my question.

I looked down and I splashed my face once again. I got out of the bathroom and I walked to where our seats were. I looked at Dimitri and he looked like he was asleep. I rolled my eyes and tried to get to my seat when Dimitri's hands grabbed my waist and pulled me down to his lap. His arms then circled his hands on my waist and held me tight while I struggled in his hold.

"Don't fight me." he murmured in my ear making me shiver.

"No!" I exclaimed struggling against his hold, which only made him tighten his hold. I began to melt into his embrace but my stubborn side didn't let me do that.

"I have to get back on my seat."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." he murmured and I frowned. I didn't know why I was really angry but I was. I stopped fighting him and just sat there on his lap.

"Guardian Belikov please may I get to my seat?" I asked a while later deciding if I'm not mad at him I just needed some time to think. He immediately let of of me and I stood up telling myself not to look at him but my eyes deceived me. they had to look. I looked at his face and he looked sad and disappointed I lowered my gaze to my hands and sat on my seat. looking out the window staring at the clouds. This isn't how I wanted to start this trip I finally decided as a tear fell down my cheek.

Our plane landed in Russia later that day and I was feeling pretty bad. Dimitri and I hadn't talked all day or let me rephrase that all plane ride. I really couldn't blame him since I was that one that was acting up but I still felt mad as we boarded off the plane and headed towards baggage claim and his body language was stiff, alert, and tense, I noticed.

He grabbed his luggage and walked away, he didn't even wait for me. He murmured something and I didn't understand what he said so I just assumed that he said something in Russian. Now he's overreacting. Maybe, just like I overacted in the plane.

I sighed, deciding that this stuff was too complicated. I wearily kept looking for my bag since it was taking so long. I figured since it didn't come soon that they just lost it. I sighed in frustration when it didn't come and soon everyone that was on our flight left. I groaned when I spotted my bag coming over. I went over to my bag and I grabbed it.

Once I grabbed it I walked out of baggage claim to a room where a lot of people were embracing and where waiting for everyone to get out of their flight. I looked around and noticed that Dimitri was nowhere to be found so I kept walking. I soon found out that everything here was in Russian and the airport was huge. I kept walking around trying to find a certain Russian whom I was going to kick his butt for leaving me alone.

After a few rounds of the airport I didn't find Dimitri. "Excuse me, little girl." A man asked from behind me. I turned to look at him to find he was slim like any other Moroi and he had black hair with a goatee, he had brown eyes and he looked like he was in his 40's not only did I notice that but he had two guardian behind him. I looked at me curiously and he just smiled in a way that made me uncomfortable. Maybe he was pedophile.

"Um..." I started with a loss of words as I adjusted my strap on my shoulder glancing around to see if I can find Dimitri but there was no sign of him and if this old man was the only one in the whole entire place that can speak English might as well just talk to him right? I didn't know.

"Yeah," I murmured still glancing around only to find that Dimitri was at the entrance of baggage claim looking glancing around as if trying to find me and had a worried expression.

"Never mind." I said my eyes glued on Dimitri as I started walking towards him. Just as I approached him the ghost of Bob started choking Dimitri. I don't know if it my imagination or the real thing but Dimitri's eyes popped out and he lay helplessly on the floor.

"No!" I screamed getting the attention of a few people around me as tears streamed down my face. Then just like that the image disappeared and Dimitri look at me with concern. Tears still falling down my face I told myself that I wasn't going to let myself sob. He crossed the distance between us in a hurry and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered referring to the thing I saw but he thought that I meant when he left.

"I was right out here getting the car ready." he explained. "I thought that you would see me. Plus, I told you when I left baggage claim." He brought one hand from my waist and stroke my hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry that I've been grumpy." I whispered trying to keep my emotions in check when I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry the night away but when I'm with Dimitri it didn't seem to matter much anymore. He made me feel safe and calm even when I was mad at him.

"It's okay." he said pressing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Let's go home." he said stepping out of my embrace picking up my bags and wrapped a free arm on my waist as I did the same. The rented car was already waiting for us and he told me to go inside the car while he put everything in the trunk. After everything was in the trunk he explained to me that the car drive to Baia. As we drove out of the airport parking lot and were on the road he leaned over and grabbed my hand interlacing it and I held onto it tightly as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Long time no updated. haha. Okay so here's the deal. I haven't been feeling the story but lately while at school I've been getting ideas of this story and twists that I was this story to have. The question that I really want to know is if you guys are still interested in this story or should I just forget about it completely and delete. I don't know. I like it so... =/. Sorry if there's any mistakes got this out in a hurry. If you have any ideas for this you can throw those into the review! haha If something is wrong or if you don't understand something feel free to PM or review and I'll be happy to clear up those questions for you! Hope you review and I hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

We got to Dimitri's mom's house faster than I thought. I woke up halfway through the car drive and there was a smile practically glued to Dimitri's face. On the way to his mom's place he told me about his family. He told me he has 3 sisters. Karolina, the oldest and she had 2 kids Zoya and Paul, she was the oldest. The second oldest was his sister Sonya, then his younger sister Vicktoria and he was the second youngest. He told me that there were four of them and they were happier like that. I also found out that his mother's name is Olena and his grandmother is Yeva.

He told me his mother was a really good cook and she loves to cook, she can really fix you up if you got hurt and she was really nice. He told me that his grandmother lived with them as well but he didn't want to tell me what she did or what she looked like. He just said he had a grandmother. That's what he left it as. I kept begging him to tell me more about his grandmother but all he told me was, "You'll see."

We pulled up into a good neighborhood and a two story house appeared in front of us. We parked out in front and he leaned over kissing the side of my head with a smile from ear to ear. "If I didn't know you I would probably expect you to squeal in excitement." I commented and he squeezed my hand and we got out of the car. We opened the trunk of the car and was taking out the luggage out of it.

"You know Dimitri. I have two hands and I am in shape, thanks to a great mentor." I added as he turned his head to look at me to see where this was going. "I can carry my own things." I finished at last and he cracked a mile.

"I know but since we are vacation I'm going to spoil you." he said nudging me as I pouted. He laughed and I managed to grab some bags. We walked up the pathway of the garden to the porch steps.

"Will you knock for me?" Dimitri said grinning at me as I rolled my eyes.

"I thought that I wasn't suppose to lift a finger on this vacation." I teased making Dimitri groan as he shook his head. He made a motion that seemed to be putting down all the bags, I quickly put a hand on Dimitri's shoulder to stop him.

"I'm kidding." I said, leaning forward to press on the doorbell. He shot me a grateful look and I pressed a kiss on his shoulder. A little boy opened the door, his brown eyes shining.

"Uncle Dimka!" he exclaimed rushing forward to hug Dimitri's legs. The little boy looked at Dimitri with pride and admiration. Dimitri tells him something in Russian and the little kid replies as fast as he can and in a whisper. Dimitri nods as they both walked into the house and to the right there was a beautiful living room. I followed him inside the house as he quietly set them on the couch. The little boy ran into the kitchen and I turned to look at Dimitri as he smiled.

"Follow me." he murmured pressing a kiss on my temple, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and led me towards the kitchen. I heard some cheerful voices in the kitchen but couldn't follow the conversation because it was all in Russian. We walked into the kitchen and there were two women at the counter of the far end of the kitchen while their backs were to us. There was a girl about fifteen years old coming in through the back door. She places her bag on the counter hear the sink. She looked up as her brown eyes, it he same eyes as Dimitri's .

"Dimitri!" she shrieked rushing forward to Dimitri wrapping her arms around Dimitri as he dropped his arm from my shoulder and wrapped his arms around his sitter. The two that were at the counter turned around the older one that looked so much like Dimitri.

They all started rejoicing in Russian and Dimitri looked completely at ease with his family. I'm glad he looked a little relaxed and he wasn't so uptight. The older one, whom I guess it's his mom cupped both of his cheeks and kissed his forehead. They all hugged Dimitri and he hugged them back kissing everyone of them on his cheek.

He turned to look at me and smile. He said something in Russian and I heard my name somewhere in all of the Russian things. They all turned to look at me with a smile on their face. I smiled awkwardly and waved at them.

"So you're the world famous Rose." the teenage one said looking at me. I raised my eyebrows but just nodded.

She came up to me and hugged me. "I don't think my brother would've picked someone better."

"Welcome." The older one said hugging me as well and I just wrapped my arms around the lady. She leaned back and smiled at me. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat."

"No, thank you. "

I felt a tug on my leg and I looked down to see a small girl, she seemed to have the age of one. She reached up to me and then looked at Dimitri silently asking him if it was okay to carry her. He seemed to understand my silent question and he leaned down grabbing the small girl standing up next to me.

"Rose this is Zoya." he said introducing me to the little girl. She looked at Dimitri with curious eyes then smiled a toothless smile slapping his cheek with her small hand. He laughed and kissed her hand then the little's girl eyes turned to look at me. She studied me up and down. There was funny look on her face. That same look that Dimitri had when he was studying me that night with Jesse.

She kept looking at me to see if I posed any danger. She finally smiled and reached out to me, practically throwing herself to me. I took her in my arms as she rested her head on my shoulder and rested her on my hips. I heard a laugh from one of Dimitri's sisters. I looked up to see her. "I think she likes you, Rose." she said smiling genuinely happy. I smiled at her then smiled at Dimitri.

"That's Zoya's mom, Karolina." He explain and then gestured to the little boy. "She's also Paul's mother." He then looked at the rest of the family. "This is my mom, Olena." he said putting an arm around her shoulders "and this is my younger sister, Viktoria."

She smiled at me. Then had an expression like she was going to burst any moment. "So you are the famous Rose Hathaway." she said after a while. It seemed to me like she was trying to keep her excitement to herself but she couldn't do it anymore.

I laughed.

"I didn't know that I was a celebrity." I answered.

"At my school you are." she announced proudly.

I looked over to see Dimitri who only shrugged. I looked at Viktoria. "Yes, we've heard a lot about your heroism." Olena spoke up in her polite way that resembled her son.

"It's good to be appreciated," I said "I guess?"

Karolina laughed and walked up to me taking her baby from my arms and gave me an awkward hug. "I'm glad that Dimitri picked you as a girlfriend. Now I know that when we visit America that you'll keep my baby safe." she teased, tickling her little girl under her chin making that baby laugh.

"So when are we going sightseeing." Viktoria's eyes flickered between me and Dimitri with a huge grin on her face.

"Rose and I," Dimitri said putting emphasis on the I "Are going in an hour with Paul. You're not going."

Dimitri had an amused expression on his face as he was trying to put down his younger sister. I realized that this was how a family acted towards each other. Viktoria sifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow, that I still couldn't do by the way. "You wanna bet." she said with her voice full of attitude.

I turned to look at Dimitri with wide eyes. "Oh, she has more attitude than I do." I announced. Dimitri's mother shook her head and went back to the counter to finish cooking whatever she was cooking. While Karolina took her crying baby out of the room and Paul attached himself unto Dimitri's leg.

"No," Dimitri answered. "I don't gamble."

I let out a giggle as Dimitri wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You should let her go." I announced and Viktoria stuck out her tongue at her older brother then went to the door to grab the bag that she left by the door then left the kitchen.

Dimitri chuckled.

"Viktoria if you're not ready in five minutes we're leaving without you." He called and his voice rang through the house.

"He'll do it too." I added more to Dimitri than his sister as Olena chuckled.

"Has my son left you behind before?" she asked turning away from the food to look at me. I smiled at her then looked at Dimitri before looking at his mother.

"No exactly but every time that I was late to practice he would certainly make me run more." I said as she shook her head then turned my head to look at Dimitri with a playful glare.

"How could you make this young girl run so much?" Olena teased him in a light tone. I smacked him on his chest with the back of my hand lightly.

"Yeah, how can you make this young girl run so much." I laughed before going back to the living room with Dimitri in tow.

"Where are we putting the luggage?" I asked grabbing my bags. He grabbed his back and headed towards the stairs and going to the second floor of the house. We were finally in a room, I had at assume that it was his and put my stuff in the corner.

"Ready to go see my homeland." he said the excited glint returning in his eyes.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked. I promised myself when I got into the car that I would not ask questions and just let Dimitri do whatever but after sometime of driving I got really impatient.

"Always the one for questions." Dimitri said but didn't answer my questions.

"Hey Comrade, are you going to answer my question?" I asked glaring playfully at him. I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye but he just shook her head with a light smile on his face.

"Nope." he answered.

I groaned in frustration and looked out of the window crossing my arms stubbornly. I turned my head back to look at Viktoria who was studying our interaction with amused eyes. "Hey best friend in the whole world." I started looking at her with pleading eyes.

She laughed knowing where this conversation was going. She shook her head and then shot her hands up in defense using only one hand to point at Dimitri. "He made me promise not to tell you." I turned to look at Dimitri and shoved him lightly as he burst in laughter.

I looked back to see Paul who looked very shy. He looked a lot like his mother. He looked at me with curious eyes but wouldn't talk. Karolina told me that once I talked to him he would warm up to me. I understood that because that was how Dimitri was too. He didn't warm up to me after a long while back at the academy.

"So Paul." I started adjusting myself in the front seat to look back at Paul who was looked at me with those same curious eyes he must've gotten from his uncle.

"No Rose." Dimitri spoke up.

"No what Dimitri?" I said through my gritted teeth. I wasn't really mad at him but I was annoyed at why this trip was such a secret.

"He's not going to tell you where we are going." he stated before making at left turn into a freeway. I playfully glared and out of the corner of my eye I saw Viktoria shake her head at our flirting.

"I was going to ask how old he was Dimitri." I said in a sugary sweet voice that made him chuckled and glanced at me. "Do I need to fill out a form to see if I get your permission to ask Paul questions?"I asked.

"Yes." Dimitri answered with a grin on his face.

"Too bad." I said before looking at Paul again. He was in a car seat. "How old are you Paul?" I asked him with a friendly voice, or my friendly voice.

He regarded me with seriousness that he no doubt got from his uncle. Then he crossed his arms and held up one arm with 5 fingers. "I'm five." he said with a small voice.

"Really? I thought that you were seven." I admitted and he looked older than that and he would no doubt be tall.

"My mommy says that all the time." He announced proudly.

"Yeah?" I said making small talk.

That did it. It didn't take much to break the young boy he launched into stories about his childhood and I listened to the interesting stories. After he finished he looked at me then at Dimitri.

"Are you my aunt?" he asked me innocently.

I froze and turned to look at Dimitri who had a smile on his face. I then turned my head to look at Viktoria who had a shocked expression on her face and looked from me to Dimitri with wide eyes to see if we what we were going to say.

"Why don't you ask your uncle Dimitri." I suggested looking at Dimitri who's smile wiped off his face and turned into an expression that I couldn't really tell.

Viktoria leaned forward in her seat to look at her brother curiously. I watched him two and he sensed that there were a two pairs of eyes watching him. He glanced at us and gave a sly smile then answered Paul. "Yes. Paul she's your new aunt."

That's what threw me off. We both looked at Dimitri who was smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't believe it. That's the thing. I didn't know that the relationship was that serious. I grinned and rested my back on the front seat while he took my hand, with the one that wasn't driving, and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. I turned my head and smiled at him as he smiled back then turned his eyes on the road. I heard a small squeal from the back seat and I turned back to look at Viktoria and her hands covered her mouth. I smiled back at her and looked forward.

We arrived in sooner than I thought. Well sooner than I thought. Dimitri was going to take me the amazing building here in Russia. He was right. Absolutely right, they did look amazing and they all did look like palaces.

I turned to look at Dimitri and smiled. We were walking and Dimitri had his hands on my waist and Viktoria was along side of us and held on to Paul's hand. "Is this were Anastasia live. You know from that one movie," I said with an excited tone. "I love that movie. Lissa and I would watch that movie over and over again."

He laughed.

"That was a movie," he answered kissing the side of my forehead. "But yeah the movie was inspired from this place."

"Ahh." I said nodding taking in the view.

"Dimka!" I heard a high soprano voice in the distance. We both turned around to see a girl with long dark hair. To say that she was beautiful was an understatement. She was gorgeous. She had huge blue eyes and an amazing smile. For a Moroi, she was well built for a Moroi, boob wise. She was smiling from ear to ear.

She raced towards us and she looked at me and gave me a dirty look before stopping in front of Dimitri with a wide smile. "Hey." she said stepping forward and hugged him from the waist making it a little awkward since Dimitri was still holding on to my waist.

"Hello Natalia." he answered smiling back at her.

That thing with Dimitri was that he was so good with his fake smiles that I didn't know when he smiled for real. But sometimes I could see his fake smiles. This is one of the times that I didn't see his fake smiles. Who would fake smile this beauty in front of him.

"It's been a long time." she said obviously flirting and he nodded. I looked up to see him.

"I'm going to see Viktoria." I said stepping out of his arms to walk towards Viktoria who was sitting on the bench with Paul eating a popsicle. I sat down and Viktoria wasn't her normal, perky self. I sighed and stared at him studying his movements.

She was pretty flirtatious and either Dimitri didn't pick up on it or really played it off he didn't do anything. He just stood there and talked to her politely. I kept glaring at the girl. There isn't many people that could make me feel insecure but this girl and her looks, yeah she's got me pretty insecure and feeling less than pretty.

"That's Dimitri's ex-girlfriend." Viktoria said taking a bite out of the ice cream sandwich that she bought for herself and Paul. I turned my head to look at her and I was pretty sure that she was scared of my glare. My eyes flickered from her to Dimitri and Natalia, then my gaze softened. I sighed and stood beside Victoria where she was sitting with Paul on the bench.

"Aunt Rose," Paul said making my head turn and give him my full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want some of my ice cream?" he asked holding up his ice cream sandwich with it dripping all over the place. I smiled at him and shook my head. I walked over to the stand and asked them to give me some napkins. Well, to say that asking was a big stretch. The man only spoke Russian and had no idea what I was saying until I pointed at the napkins. He handed me some napkins and I walked over to Paul and cleaned him up. Viktoria wasn't sitting with Paul anymore. She got up and started talking with some friend from school I presume.

I sat down on Viktoria's empty seat and pulled Paul into my lap. He didn't seem to mind as my maternal instincts kicked in I started to clean his sticky fingers as best as I could with paper towels as best as I could. But I just made the paper stick on to his hand. He giggled and looked up at me. I smiled back at him and pulled out the water than I had in my backpack and washed his hands. I should've done this in the first place.

After he finished his ice cream he rested against me and sighed. "I'm tired." he complained and I stood up.

"Let's go bug your uncle to take us home." I said with him in my arms. I reached Dimitri and he smiled at me. I can also bet that he was smiling at the fact than me and his nephew got along pretty well.

"Little one wants to go home." I informed Dimitri completely ignoring Natalia. I seemed a little childish but completely necessary.

"Well, we need to get going." Dimitri told Natalia before placing a hand at the small of my back and leading me towards Viktoria. I turned my head to look at her, just to see that she was checking out my boyfriend. I glared at her and she paled even more than her usual Moroi self.

We were finally in the car but I didn't mention the girl and he didn't bring it up either. Paul was falling asleep in his car seat and Viktoria passed out a couple of minutes ago. I kept looking out of my window just enjoying the view when I sighed.

Dimitri must have heard the sigh because he brought his hand and looped in through mine bringing it up to his mouth to kiss. "I love you," he murmured.

I turned to look at him smiling before I rested against the back of the passenger seat. "Ditto." I answered before resuming looking out the window and continued the ride home in complete comfortable silence.

When we got to the house Dimitri took me to see his favorite hangouts and places in his hometown of Baia. It was beautiful I must admit and seemed like a normal town making all the rumors that I heard of blood whores growing up just that, rumors.

He held my hand and was very affectionate during this trip. We ended up going to a small shop at the end out town to introduce me to another one of his sisters, who practically jumped in his arms but couldn't jump since he was pregnant.

Dimitri lectured her for a little while before coming around to the idea of having another little one around. Sonya, the new sister that I just met, was very comforting. Not that the ones I met earlier that after weren't it's just with Sonya she just kept going on home Dimitri and I were going to be the godparents of her new child.

I smiled and nodded. I didn't know what to say. I bet by tomorrow this shyness that I apparently got during the plan ride here. They agreed to catch up at dinner and let me and Dimitri continue the tour of the town. During the whole tour of the town I didn't even think about the girl that made me man earlier that afternoon.

After all of the sightseeing that we could fit in the time that we got there and dinner I took a shower. It was nice warm and long. There was steam all over the bathroom I put on my pajama shorts and a tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror making sure that I looked appropriate and not too sexy.

After I made sure that I looked good I combed out my hair and walked out of the bathroom in the hallway and made my way to Dimitri's room. I came into the Dimitri's room only to see him on his bed with an arm over his eyes taking long deep breaths. He took a shower before me and his hair was still a little wet and there was a wet spot on his pillow. Just like there is every night after I take a shower.

I don't know why I know this but I definitely knew that he was not sleeping. Even though his breathing was even and he looked really peaceful and relaxed. I still didn't know that why I knew he wasn't asleep.

I smiled to myself, closed the door behind me then walked to the bed and set the towel on the floor next to the bed. I sat on the bed, my eyes still glued on his as I see a smile form on his face and then I crawled to him as I plastered myself to his side. I brought my leg up and placed it on top of his leg. He then placed my head on his shoulder and brought my hand up to his chest snuggling closer to him.

He turned his head to look at me and took his arm from his eyes and wrapped them around my shoulder pulling me closer to him than I already was. He turned his body pressing my body to his, tightening his arms around my waist making sure that there was no space between both of us.

"Feeling refreshed?" he asked burying his face in my hair inhaling my shampoo that I just used in the shower. I nodded slowly smiling at the affection from him, I like being like this it made me feel loved and wanted. I know that boy usually wanted me like this but I know that he wanted me for me. Even if I looked ugly he would like me.

"Good," he said pulling his head away from my hair as he brushed his lips over my forehead while I smiled in contentment. "I'm glad."

I pulled away slightly leaning on my elbow to stare at him with a playful glare. Although I pulled away enough to looked down at him but not enough to break the intimate space. "Is that a nice way of telling me that I stink."

He smiled at me and scrunched up his nose as my hair that was hanging over my head as it tickled his face. "No," he murmured breaking my gaze as he rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course not."

"I'm the queen of sarcasm." I informed him as he tilted his head to look at me and he held my gaze once again making me feel warm. He brought a hand up and tucked my hair behind my ear making it get out of his face. "I can see or hear sarcasm when ever."

"Of course you can." he said placing a hand on the back on my neck and pulled me down to his level meeting him eye to eye. I smiled and he smiled making my lips fall down on his. I kissed him softly but it wasn't anything really deep or intense it was more loving and soft. Our lips moving in sync. I pulled away just a little leaving our lips really close. My hair covered both of our faces making it slightly dark here. I brought up my hand and ran my hand through my hair pulling it back making sure I can see him.

"I love you." I whispered softly knowing that we were completely alone and that I didn't need to whisper but I couldn't use more volume.

"I love you." he whispered back brushing his lips against mine when he said it. I smiled kissing him again but this time it was more powerful. I didn't mind it though. I could kiss him all the time. It was a great feeling and I never wanted it to end. I ran a hand up chest making him groan softly. He softly ran a hand down my back and rested on my lower back dangerously close to my backside. His other hand did the opposite it ran up my body and tangled in my hair pulling me even closer to him.

I smiled and I took his bottom lip in between both of my teeth and pulled on it slightly. He growled playfully and placed both of his hands on waist pulling away from me softly. He softly and playfully threw me on the bed making me land on my back in a fit of giggles. He placed a knee on either side of my hips and both of his hands on either side of my head as I brought up my hands up to Dimitri's chest rubbing his chest and he leaned down showering my face with kisses.

"Dimitri." I giggled as his lips went from my forehead, down to the side of my face, down my cheek, a single chaste kiss on my lips, down my chin, over my jaw line, down my neck and he finally stopped at the crook of my neck. I brought my hands up to his neck and threaded my fingers in his hair making his face press closer to my neck. He growled playfully and started kissing up and down the length of my neck until her pressed his face in the crook of my neck.

I moaned softly as I felt him smile against my neck. He started placing open mouth kisses on that particular spot on my neck and I groaned out blissfully when he bit down on that spot and started sucking on it playfully. The hands that were placed on either side of his slowly gave out and slid under me, placing them right on my ass pulling me closer to him making him lay on top of me but didn't squish me under his weight. He kissed his way up my neck kissing my lips slowly and passionately.

I decided that I had enough of him and it was my turn to kiss him. I flipped us over, not breaking our lips lock, as I straddled his waist. We broke apart since air became an issue as I sat on Dimitri's stomach straddling his waist. He was breathing raggedly and I snuck my hands under his t-shirt slowly dragging it up his body rubbing my hands on his chest.

He arched his back to let me take his shirt off of his body and I threw it on the floor. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I ran my hands up and down his chest a few more times before placing my lips to kiss him around the belly button area as I drag my lips up his body placing hot open mouthed kisses up his muscular chest.

I started kissing every single inch of Dimitri's neck and I knew when I found his sweet spot. He threw his head back, brought up his hands and placed them on my lower back hissing out "Roza!" I smiled and bit down gently on that spot, then suddenly I was under Dimitri and his lips on mine with my arms above my head, his finger intertwining mine. "Your amazing." he purred pressing his lips on mine once again, making my self esteem sky rocket. He left my hands and dragged his fingers along the side of my torso, sneaking his hands under my shirt. HIs hands felt warm on my stomach and I moaned as he smiled. He dragged my shirt up and when he was going to take it off there was a knock on the door.

I groaned throwing my head back and Dimitri cursed in Russian. "You should open the door." I suggested trying to catch my breath, Dimitri shook his head and rolled off of me.

"Maybe if we pretend that we aren't here." he said pressing his lips on my temple."They'll go away."

I giggled and caressed his chest one more time before patting him softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at the door then at me. "Just open it." I said adjusting my shirt and making sure my hair looked tamed. He groaned, getting off of the bed and to my side, grabbing his shirt and putting it on.

I giggled again and got off the bed walking towards my luggage looking for my toothbrush and my toothpaste. He opened the door as I looked to the side to see Paul looking at him with adoring eyes. He had his pajamas on and looked adorable.

"Uncle Dimka." he said with a smile on his face and a sing song voice. I chuckled to myself and tuned to look at Dimitri, who turned to look at me with a smile of his face. He winked at me and I blushed turning his back on me looking at her nephew.

"Yes." Dimitri said copying Paul's tone of voice making me laugh silently as Dimitri turned to look at me and gave me a playful glare.

"Can I...can I sleep here with you guys?" He asked looking down to look at the floor. Paul was waiting for rejection. I could tell and apparently so can Dimitri.

"I don't know." he said in a joking tone. "You should ask your Aunt Rose."

I stood up and I saw Dimitri had a smirk on his face and his arm crossed over his chest. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I didn't know what to do or say. Paul looked around Dimitri and stared at me with big pleading eyes. I smiled at his cuteness and bent down. "Come here." I said as Paul came into the room timidly and stood right in front of me. I place my hands on his upper arms.

"You know how your uncle is right?" I asked and he looked at me confused. "So serious and quiet."

Paul nodded and looked at Dimitri, who was looking at me with a confused look I smiled at Dimitri and turned to my attention back to Paul. "And as your uncle's girlfriend." I continued and he nodded eagerly. "I like picking on your uncle. So you get to sleep on his side of the bed."

He jumped up and down excitedly before wrapping his little arms around me in a hug. "I'll be right back." he said and dashed out of the room. I got up and Dimitri looked at me with a smile on my face, shaking his head. "Oh you know you would've let him sleep in here too."I said to him and he just nodded his head.

"Love you." I said in a sing song voice. He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer placing a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

"You know if you guys keep doing that I won't let Paul sleep in here." Karolina said from the door and we both turned to look at her. She had this knowing smile on her face and both of her hands were on his her hips and she put all her weight on one leg. She smiled at me and I blushed hiding my head in Dimitri's chest. He pulled me closer.

"We'll behave, mom." he teased his sister. Karolina laughed and walked away. I leaned back to look at Dimitri to see him smiling at me.

"I have to brush my teeth." I told him and he nodded. I grabbed my toothbrush and tooth paste and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. By the time I got back to the room I saw that Paul was already on the middle of the bed with Dimitri on his side. Paul smiled at me before patting the empty side of the bed telling me in one swift motion that he wanted me to sleep on that side. I swiftly and quietly got into bed.

"Good night Aunt Rose and Uncle Dimka." Paul whispered before snuggling up to me. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled at Dimitri. He smiled back before resting his head on the pillow and going to sleep. I soon followed him in dream land


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since we arrived in Russia and honestly it was great. The two weeks alone went by so fast that I nearly forgot that we went there for a job. I know that we had a month there but it wasn't until I got to Baia for Dimitri to explained that we were on paid vacation for these two weeks. I smiled as I thought that Dimitri's family was going to reject me but they were nothing but friendly. I became great friends with Viktoria, I hung out a lot with Dimitri making our relationship grow, I did a lot of babysitting with Dimitri's help of course, bought tons of gifts and stuff when I went shopping with Karolina and Sonya, and I even learned how to cook some different kinds of food with Olena.

Today we were in the car on our way to St. Basils to do our job I guess. I was in the front seat of the car with Dimitri driving and Viktoria was in the back seat with her seat belt on, arms crossed, headphones plugged in her ears resting her head against the window. I was slouched in my seat just waking up from the nap that I took. I looked over to see Dimitri's eyes on the road and he was mumbling something that I couldn't comprehend both because it was in Russian and it was so low I couldn't grasp what he was saying but it took some time to notice that he was singing along with the soft Russian music that was playing. I smiled sleepily, seeing as I just woke up from a nap myself to look at Dimitri.

"Hello sleepy head!" he greeted cheerfully bringing up his hand that held mine to his lips and kissed it softly.

He had my hand in his, noticing that he was always holding me or touching me. He would always have his arm around my shoulder, his hand would be at the small of my back when we were walking in crowds (although he may be holding my bad so I wouldn't get lost but I like to be ignorant and think that its romantic.) When we were at his house, his hands would be on my waist, he would always kiss me without any reason. When he was sitting on the couch he would almost always pull me into his lap and that was often now. Now that I think of it Dimitri started to be more open in the relationship with our extreme make out, the night little Paul interrupted.

The next day was full of teasing, making me feel at home. As it turns out we were a little extreme with the make out session that we had the day before because Dimitri had a small hickey. Yes I said hickey. They weren't that strange when I was in Jr. High but now they seemed...tacky. I don't know being in the Dhampir world a hickey would be a feeding but Dimitri having a love bite that was from me seemed...I don't know...hot.

Flashback.

"Good morning!" Dimitri greeted his family as we entered into the kitchen the next morning. Paul looked up from his breakfast and greeted us with a smile. He had woken up before Dimitri and I, we were both surprised that Paul was not in the room when we woke up in the morning.

Dimitri left my side to go to the other side of the kitchen getting us both plates of food. He smiled at me as he placed a large stack of pancakes on a plate. I immediately knew that that plate was for me. I kept looking at Dimitri and was checking him out, how his muscles looked really good in the tight T-shirt that he had on today, it was short sleeved and a dark, royal blue. He was wearing jeans and his regular shoes and he decided to ditch the duster today since it was so hot today.

"Roza!" I heard a voice call but it was a small, sweet, soprano voice and it broke me out of my train of thought on how hot Dimitri looked this morning.

I looked down to see Zoya sitting on the floor in a footie pajamas. holding her hands up to me. I bent down and picked her up as she said something to me in Russian. She squealed then threw her arms around my neck. She gave me an innocent, pleading eyes. I had no idea what she said but Dimitri laughed walking towards me setting the plates on the tables then kissed my temple.

I watched as Dimitri walked back to his place in the kitchen getting two cups and squeezing fresh oranges in the cups then my eyes moved to Paul as he got out of his chair and ran out of the kitchen. Then my eyes moved to Karolina as she walked up to me to take her baby away. Karolina smiled exaggerating a bite for her baby and Zoya giggled and threw herself at her mother. I looked at Karolina I suddenly thought she didn't want me to hold her but then she explained to me that she wanted a diaper change and she called to me because I was the closest.

"Oh." I said chuckling a little. She bounced Zoya in her arms making her baby giggle like crazy. I crossed my arms and I looked at the playful exchange between her mother and daughter. Zoya ended the act as she stuffed her tiny first in her mouth making her droll all over her hand. Karolina smiled at her baby then turned her attention at me. Her smiled dropped a little but there was a small knowing smile on her face as she studied me as well. Her eyes grew wide and turned to look at Dimitri and she said something in Russian but her tone seemed teasing.

"No." he answered scrunching his eyebrows.

"Yes." she accused laughing. Dimitri dropped his orange slice in the sink as Dimitri walked up to me and looked at me just like his sister did for a few minutes while I stood there feeling like a science experiment. Karolina adjusted her baby on her hip as Zoya babbled taking her tiny fist out of her mouth. Dimitri stood next to her and squinted studying me more intently.

"Oh." he said then blushed a little.

Karolina turned to look at him and laughed again. I smiled at him trying not to smile, he was blushing and it was adorable. But Karolina didn't let that stop her from studying him. She looked at him and then let out a small giggle.

"You have one too." she said to him and I guess she told me as well since she turned to look at me with a smile.

"One what?" I asked completely confused as she started to laugh and Zoya laughed too. I didn't know why she was laughing but this is one of those moments that I really wished that I knew Russian. She pointed to Dimitri's neck where I could see the red spot on the crook of his neck. I knew what it was by taking a glance at it but I didn't know that seeing him with that type of mark was great.

"Ohh." I said in a sing song voice, with a smile from ear to ear as I dragged my eyes up to see Dimitri's eyes then dragged them down to see his neck again. Karolina laughed as well as she took Zoya to the other room to change her diaper and have her clean, leaving us alone.

"I got to thank god that I brought all of my makeup and I can conceal this puppy." I said untangling my arms from where I had them crossed then moved my hand and finger up to point at my neck then wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands landed on my hips.

"Then you have to put some on me." he responded placing a kiss on my forehead. I pulled my head away from his lips to look at the smile he had on his face then to look at his eyes.

"You don't need any conceal makeup on that." I said pressing my lips on my mark, a mark that would soon fade away, yes, but a mark that is mine. That's wonderful.

"Then why should you get make up on it and not me?" he asked me curiously as his hands were headed south and I took my arms away from his neck to stop them in their tracks as he laughed.

"That mark is hot." I blurted out honestly but I was also embarrassing that I didn't think about it and he laughed even more. He hid his face in my hair as he laughed. I let go of his hands kind of hoping that they would stay where they were as I wrapped my arms around his waist pressing him against me in an embrace that I didn't want to let go soon.

"W...why?" he stuttered out when he finally got his laughter under control. I made him look at me and he had a happy and amused face.

"It shows the world that you are mine." I answered truthfully/sheepishly.

"Aren't I already yours?" he asked slightly confused but his smile didn't drop.

"Yeah but it shows the world that you are mine." I said in a possessive voice.

"But why can't I keep that mark on you to show that you are mine?" he asked.

I sighed.

I rolled my eyes guessing that this man was never a dating teenager.

"Yes, it means that I'm yours but it also means that I'm a whore but on a man it means that you are mine, and only mine." I explained. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and nodded.

"If you say so." he answered finally leaning down slowly to kiss me.

"I do say so." I answered in my smartass way as he captured my lips in his in a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my squishing me to his chest as he growled in my mouth when I started to tease him and he attacked my lips. I giggled as I wrapped one arm around his waist as the other got tangled up in his hair pulling his face closer to mine.

"Working on another love bite already." I heard Dimitri's sister say as she walked into the kitchen but it wasn't the same one that was teasing and made us notice the love bite that we had. I pulled away from Dimitri to look at Sonya before turning my attention to my lover just to see lust and passion written all over his face and I smiled at him.

"Later." I mouthed to him and he nodded eagerly. I brought my hand up to Dimitri's lips as my fingers traced Dimitri's bruised lips. He softly kissed my fingertip. We smiled at each other just living in the moment. Knowing for all of the moments to come will be okay as long as I had him with me.

End Flashback

"Good morning handsome," I yawned, lifting my free arms over my head to stretch my sleepy muscles and looked at him with a tiny smile "Although, I wouldn't say good morning but afternoon Comrade."

He laughed.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" he asked me glancing at me then back at the road. I turned my eyes away from the scenery to look at Dimitri, who had a smile on his face. Russia had really brought out Dimitri's smiley side.

"Nope." I said with a smile releasing his hand to sit up in my seat, adjusting my seatbelt, I reached down to get my water from my bag.

"How will I ever convince you to stop calling me that?" he asked me.

"I don't know comrade." I said when I finally found my water, taking off the cap then taking a sip of my water.

"Tonight. I'm going to make you stop calling me that. You will be saying my real name over and over again." he whispered in a husky tone. I turned my head to look at him and he just smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dimitri!" I squealed in surprised slapping his on the arm. He smile then placed a hand on my thigh as he rubbed it softy. I kept staring at him with wide eyes. This man wasn't usually saying this thing out loud or implying them in this case. Especially with his little sister in the car. He glanced at the rearview mirror then took his hand off my thigh placing it on the wheel.

"Dimitri," Viktoria said filling the car with some type of noise. He looked at her through the rearview mirror as she yawned. "How long till me get there?" he yawned. He shrugged his shoulder and I turned to look at Viktoria to see her leaning her head against the window.

It wasn't long before we arrived the gate of the academy. Dimitri stopped to talk to the guardian explaining what he was doing, who he was, and showing ID. The guardian also asked Viktoria and I to get our IDs out as well. After making sure that we were who we were the gates from the academy opened up. Dimitri parked the car and the second that the car stopped moving Viktoria jumped out of the car without her luggage but had her purse with her and walked towards the cafeteria, I was guessing, since I don't really know this place completely.

"She's just excited to see all of her friends." Dimitri explained giving me another kiss before he got off the car. I grabbed my bag and slipped it over my shoulder getting out of the car as well.

"Hey babe, are we going to get the luggage out?" I asked him as he walked towards the office.

Or I assume the office but he stopped offering me a smile. He extended his arm as I giggled and caught up to him grabbing his hand interlacing his fingers with mine. He pulled me close to him and I rested my head on my shoulder. I smiled in contentment as we walked to the office. The office secretary smiled at us and started to have a conversations with Dimitri in Russian. When she noticed that I didn't have any say in the conversation she turned to look at me.

"Do you speak Russian?" she finally asked. I shook my head and looked sheepish. She placed a hand on my arm.

"I'm so sorry." she said with a thick Russian accent referring to the fact that she was having a conversation with me in Russian.

"It's okay." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and took us to the headmistress of the academy as she explained our assignment and gave us tons of smiles. I appreciated the fact that she was so nice and smiled a lot. I had bad history with the headmistress of St. Vladimir's. This is the kind or someone I like to be our headmistress. She reached over and gave us the keys to our room and I noticed that Dimitri had managed to get us a room together in St. Basils. Something that I was personally excited for. But once we arrived here Dimitri was back to his guarded, serious self.

After we got out of the headmistress's office Dimitri decided that we had to go for a tour. He was telling me where everything was or where he would hang out. How he met his friends and it was kind of fun living and seeing his high school moments. After the tour Dimitri and I went back to the car and got all of the luggage out of the car, even took Viktoria to her room.

We then walked to what seemed the teachers' lounge but it was for guardians and staff. We had to fill out some paper work explaining exactly why we were here and how we are going to do our job. Although the academy did know that we were coming on this assignment it was just standard thing that we had to do. Dimitri let go of my hand and started to fill out the paper work.

"Dimka!" I heard a sweet, Russian voice behind me. I know that I've heard the voice before but it didn't really register in my mind.

"Natalia." Dimitri said completely surprised but put on a smile on her face.

She giggled, batted her eye lashes and stepped towards him giving him a hug that was a little more friendly that than it was suppose to be. She held him tight against and started to run a hand up and down his back. I stared at them not saying anything.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the paper work that I had to fill out. She finally pulled away but her fingers didn't leave his body. She started to run her hand up and down his bicep, she lightly squeezed his arm the she tilted her head to the side and a sexy smile on. This bitch was trying to get with my man the worst part was that he didn't even notice what was going on. He seemed to think that this was well...normal. "What are you doing here?" she asked bouncing slightly

"We're just here for an assignment." he answered gesturing me and himself. I turned to see her again giving her a blank stare. It wasn't a happy stare or a glare because Dimitri would definitely yell or scold me. I gave her a brief nod like Dimitri usually did. Her smile dropped and she started to glare at me.

"Rosalie." she said greeting me with her thick Russian accent.

"it's Rose." I said before grabbing my papers and walking out of the office.

"Rose!" Dimitri called. I turned around to look at Dimitri.

"Yes." I said bringing out the word innocently. He just shook his head and gave me a disapproving look. I shrugged and pushed the door open walking towards my room. As I was leaving I heard her say that she was a teacher here. I knew that I was going to get a lecture from Dimitri once he came to the room.

I rolled my eyes and groaned in frustration. Sometime men are so stupid and they didn't even think. I sighed again walking towards our room to go unpack. I was still thinking and wondering what Lissa was doing but once I let the walls of our bond down I knew what she was doing and it was not rated PG-13.

I groaned again in frustration as I heard the door of the little apartment, that the academy provided us, open. I didn't have to have psychic powers to know that it was Dimitri. It took him less than a minute for him to appear in our doorway.

"Rose, what the hell was that?" He asked my running an angry hand through his hair.

I turned to look at him. He looked frustrated and angry. I knew well from that point why he was angry. That whole Natalia thing. But the bitch deserved it, I don't really care if the Moroi's feeling was hurt.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I finally told him grabbing my sweatpants from my luggage and putting them in the drawers that they provided for us.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He countered.

"Oh you mean," I said putting a fake happy look on "Oh Dimka! Hey!" I said walking up to him hugging him running a hand up and down his back just like she did. I then leaned back to run my fingers over his bicep and gave him a slight squeeze.

Dimitri sighed and stepped back from the reenacted hug and grabbed wrist so it wouldn't be running down his back.

"She did not do that." he said in his angry stiff voice.

"Oh yes she did. The worst part was that you didn't even notice what she was doing!" I said letting my emotions come out.

"She's an old friend." he defended walking away from me to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry. Let me call Mason and tell me him that he needs to be all over me since we're old friends." I said giving up on the luggage and walked out the little living room walking towards the kitchen. Dimitri followed me into the kitchen standing in the doorway anger radiating off him.

"I didn't say to call Mason and be all over you. She wasn't all over me, it was two friends catching up." Dimitri still defended but now he was growling.

"Dimitri! That's what you don't understand. You don't understand when someone is flirting with you. You don't understand that fact that you are hot and people DO want to be with you. You don't understand that I don't want to lose you!" I practically screamed.

I gritted my teeth in anger as I felt hot tears came to my face. I didn't want to cry but the fact that Dimitri didn't say or do anything made me really angry.

"Rose, I think that this argument is stupid. I think that you are imagining things and acting childish." he finally said.

My head snapped towards his and nodded my head. "Yes, I'm a child. I'm eighteen and I need to grow up." I said pushing past him walking towards my room but he followed me not long after I left the kitchen he was right on my heel.

"You should break up with this childish ass and go for a women like Natalia or Tasha." I said evenly letting my tears come out. I packed an overnight bag and walked out of the room. I wiped my tear away heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he sighed following me.

"To preschool." I answered opening the door walking out. I slammed the door shut and I knew that half of the dorm probably heard it. To my disappointment Dimitri didn't follow me. I wanted him to fight for me but I guess he doesn't want me as bad as I want him. I looked as the sun was rising meaning that everyone on campus was going to bed. I had no place to go. I had no place to stay. Even worse I had no place to sleep.

I groaned again but this time a little angry with myself for not thinking this through. I put my hand in my pocket only to find some keys in there. After a few moments of studying them I recalled them from when Dimitri handed then to me after we got the luggage out of the car.

I guess the passenger seat of the car will be my bed for as long as it takes. Once I reached the car and actually sat on the seat it found out that this wasn't going to be comfortable and I was going to suffer tonight.

The next morning I walked into the gym to see everyone setting up. I rubbed my face over and over trying to make myself look presentable and alive. Sleeping in the car isn't always the best idea. But thinking about my problems and what I'm going to do with Dimitri was what kept me up all night. I could probably forgive and forget the fact that she was flirting with him but then he defends her over his own girlfriend and then calls me childish. He crossed the line.

I looked around the gym to look to see who was in my class. I noticed that Dimitri wasn't there but Viktoria was on the other side of the gym with some guys. She was goofing off with her friends. They were giggling and one of her friends said something that was rude. I could tell by the way her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. She reached forward and gave them all a lightly punch on the shoulder. The guys she punched gave her a mock glare and it was completely obvious that they were flirting.

I kept standing in the corner of the room seeing them all work. From the angle that I was I could see everyone. I crossed my arms across my chest and the instructor just gave me a nod. I nodded back as they went on with the lesson. I felt a pang in my chest and I was suddenly homesick. I wanted to go home and see all of my friends. I wanted to see and hang out with Mason. That is the first thing that I wanted to do when I got home. I was going to hang out with all of my friends.

The class went on and on. I was drifting off to sleep and I didn't really pay attention to the students and their combat classes. I couldn't really concentrate when I was half asleep and was sure that I could fall asleep at any moment of the day or even standing up.

I was so grateful when the classes were over and it was lunch time. Maybe some sugar could wake me up. I asked the cafeteria lady what was the strongest energy drink that I could drink and that was available and she seemed really nice in supplying me what I needed. I walked in the cafeteria where all the students were and I felt weird. It wasn't long ago that I was a student so it was really weird. I found the guardian's table and went to sit down.

I sat in the cafeteria in the far corner where I was told that the guardians sat. I had a Monster drink, or the Russian version of the energy drink, in my hand trying to wake myself up. I rubbed my face some more.

"Hey." I heard Viktoria's voice break my whatever I was doing.

"Hey." I greeted back taking a huge gulp of the energy drink.

"Can I sit down?" she asked with a tray in her hand. I scrunched my face then opened it up as wide as I could go, trying to wake myself up.

"I don't know." I answered as I looked at her uncertainly. "Are you allowed to?"

She smiled.

"Not really but if I get your permission I think that it'll be okay." she answered.

I searched her face trying to find any dishonesty in her face but she looked sincere.

"Just sit down." I answered bringing my hand up making a sitting motion.

She laughed and sat down. She grabbed her orange juice and shook it before opening it.

"I have a question for you." she finally said.

I took another gulp of the energy drink. Viktoria made herself comfortable at the table and she placed her backpack under the table. She grabbed the bag off her tray then bounced it from hand to hand. I think she decided not to eat it because she placed the apple back on her tray and she folded her arms on the table.

"Shoot."I said resting both of my arms on the table to look at her straight in the eye.

"Why do you look like crap?" she asked bluntly.

I smiled. She was like me. She was straight to the point not like the other Belikov family members that beat around the bush and found a way to say whatever they needed to say politely.

"Maybe because I feel like crap." I answered.

"Yeah but you look like you didn't sleep but you were fine yesterday." She said finally deciding to take the sandwich then took a bite of her sandwich.

"I was fine yesterday." I agreed but not really opening up.

It was quiet for a few moments then she raised her eyebrows and placed the sandwich back on her tray then she looked around. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth then looked at me confused and brought her hands up.

"I'm waiting for an explanation." she told me.

"Your brother I guess." I answered but didn't really want to elaborate.

"UH-Oh! what did he do?" She asked concern and was really interested in what happened.

"I'm sorry I know that I should and could open up to you but I can't talk about it." I answered.

She stared at me with the same brown eyes her siblings and the man I love have. She studied me with some seriousness but there was some sympathy in her eyes as well as concern and love. She dropped her gaze from my face back to the tray of food then smiled.

"I understand." she finally sighed.

"Thanks." I said reached over and squeezing her hand gratefully. She smiled back and I decided to change the subject.

"So you and Nikoli." I started leaning towards her and shock crossed her face. I tilted my head to the side and raised my eyebrows.

"There's nothing going on with us." she exasperated raising her hands up for dramatic effect. I grunted and rolled my eyes grabbing my energy drink bringing it up to my lips dinking the energy goodness.

"I could soooo tell that you are friends." I explained giggling.

"We are. we're good buddies and I know that he likes me but...I don't see him like that." she confessed poking at her food sadly. I stared at her and reminded me of me. I had the same thing with Mason at Christmas.

"Give him a chance." I said breaking her out of her sad thoughts and she snapped her head to look at me, scared. "Look, you don't know if you could be a good couple. Talk it out with him. My friend Mason loved me and he told me. I decided to give him a chance and we knew that we can't be together romantically but it did bring us closer in the end."

She brought her eyebrows together in thought and didn't say anything. She finally nodded then took another bite of the sandwich. "You're right." she finally decided. I smiled at her and leaned forward and rubbed her arm up and down. She placed a hand on mine.

"Good afternoon." A Russian voice that I grew to know and love greeted. My eyes snapped to look at Dimitri. I looked behind him to see that Natalia was coming over to the table. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'll talk to you later Viktoria." I said to her as she kept staring at her older brother then turned her eyes to me sensing the tension between both of us.

"Roza." Dimitri started to say but I brought my hands up to stop him from saying whatever he had to say.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. The child inside is telling me run." I told him.

He winced at the words as I walked out of the cafeteria. I was walking around in circles walking around the commons when Viktoria caught up to me.

"Rose, you need a nap. Let's go to my room." she said to me as I nodded when she lead me to her room. She opened the door and lead me to her bed. I loved this girl for loaning me her bed for the time being. I loved it and it was exactly what I needed. She looked at the time and she told me that she needed to go to class but I should sleep away. I nodded and slept like a baby.

I felt like I sleep for a day but at the same time not enough. I could probably sleep through the night if the lips that were moving but and down my neck didn't wake me up. I kind of smiled as I looked at Dimitri who was sitting of the edge of the bed. He pulled away from my neck to look at me. He looked peaceful and serene.

"I'm sorry." he murmured.

My face grew hard as I glared at him then said "You better be."

"I am," he said. "I am really sorry. But I still feel like you shouldn't be jealous of her. She's my friend and I love you. Only you. You are it for me."

I nodded.

"I forgive you but she's hitting on you." I said sitting up. I was sitting in front of him to look at him. He ran a hand over his face.

"I'm going to forgive and forget if you are willing to." he said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I will forgive and forget." I said leaning forward to pull him in a hug. He hugged me as well the turned his head to give me a kiss on my head above my ear.

"Let's go home." he said pulling me up as I shook my head pulling away. We were both standing. He looked confused and a little hurt. I smiled and squeezed his bicep.

"I need to make her bed. But I'll catch up to you." I proposed.

He nodded and planted a kiss on my forehead as he walked out of the room. I turned around with a smile on my face as I made her bed.

After making her room I made my ways to the apartments that they let us be in for the while. I stopped outside of the dorms to see Dimitri with Natalia once again. She was twirling her hair in her finger and she walked towards him and pretended to slip. It was the oldest trick in the book. Dimitri being a protective Guardian caught her. She smiled up at him thankfully wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. He placed his hands on her waist and pushed her away but she took it a little too far.

I walked straight up to her and before I could even think about it I punched her. Hard. As my fist collided with her face I heard a cracking sound. I put my fist down and glared at her as blood started to drip down her face from her nose. "Don't you ever touch my boyfriend again. You got that slut!" I growled before walking into the dorms leaving Dimitri to tend to Natalia.

I grabbed my suitcase as I started to pack. I knew that I was going to be fired soon for punching a Moroi and was going to get sent back to America. I cried as I packed making my vision blurry. There was a small knock on the bedroom door as I looked to see Dimitri. His face was unreadable and I sat down on the bed and I put my face in my hands as more tears welled up in my eyes.

Dimitri came up and kneeled next to me. He started to run a hand up and down my arms in a comforting way. I looked up to see his face and there was sympathy written all over it. He placed a kiss on my forehead and the one tear fell out of the edge of my eye. He cupped my cheek running her thumb over the tear to wipe it away. His face looked peaceful.

"Why did you punch her?" he asked me.

"She kissed you and I couldn't control myself. I just.." I groaned and threw my head back.

"Roza you are my life." he said as I stared at him.

"I know and understand that I just hate seeing other people flirting with you." I admitted.

He placed a kiss on my lips. "But I will be only yours. Like that day with the mark what you said. That mark will always be there and I will always love you." He said. He looked around then tilted my chin to make him look at him

"Will you marry me?" He asked still kneeling in front of me with both of my hands in mine. I looked at his hopeful eyes as more tears ran down my face. I closed them shut and threw my head back then shook my head staring down at Dimitri's beautiful, deep brown eyes.

"No." I answered.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter: "Lissa I'm completely scared." I finally confessed. "Why?" she asked. She stopped doing whatever she was doing. She was completely scared, I could tell through the bond. I was scared too. Now that I paid attention to my surroundings and my voice. I was scared and vulnerable. I needed to open up. I needed to tell someone something.

AN: I've been thinking about it and I think I need a Beta. Anyone intereted? Hope you like this chapter and review telling me what I could improve on the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

**RECAP**

"Will you marry me?" He asked still kneeling in front of me with both of my hands in mine. I looked at his hopeful eyes as more tears ran down my face. I closed them shut and threw my head back then shook my head staring down at Dimitri's beautiful, deep brown eyes.

"No." I answered.

**Nobody's POV**

"No." She repeated once more.

"No?" Dimitri asked completely hurt.

"No." She whispered once again but this time she wasn't even looking at Dimitri but he didn't even notice.

Dimitri hung his head low trying to figure out why she just rejected his proposal. He felt crushed, destroyed and as if she just ruined all of confidence that he had in his body. First she wants commitment then she's jealous then she just rejects his proposal. He punched a Moroi and that was a criminal offense. He needed to know what was going on in her head. Why is she acting the way she was acting. Instead of being upset and feeling like going to cry in the corner, he felt angry.

He was exhausted and angry. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what Rose wanted. He was frustrated and really angry. He stood up and turned his back to her running his hands in his hair in frustration. He didn't know what to do. He gave out a frustrated groan and he felt all of his anger surface. He was going to lose control, he was going to snap. Rose is the only one that noticed that he tried to stay in control and it was Rose that is going to make him lose control.

Dimitri turned around to face Rose. To give her a piece of his mind. To share what was going on in his head and why he was angry. He was going to yelled. He was going to scream. He was going to make a scene. He looked at her just in time to see her placing each of her hands of each of her forehead. Her eyes went wide and she wasn't looking at him anymore, she was looking at the corner of the room. Dimitri felt his anger demolish and concern take its place. His face relaxed making it go from an angry furrow of eyebrows to an concerned, sympathetic one. He walked right up to her and sat right next to her.

He placed an arm around her waist pulling her close to him, whispering encouraging words and telling her to take nice deep breathes since she was taking fast, shallow breathes. Not once did Rose's eyes leave that particular corner of the room. Rose didn't even notice that Dimitri pulled her and talking to her she just kept staring at the corner of the room and kept blinking her wide eyes as if she was blinking away memories or images.

"Rose?" he asked carefully completely scared and worried. He was scared that he would bring her out of whatever she was doing and she would completely freak out. He was scared that she was going to lash out on his and attack. He was scared for her well being. He held her close and her eyes kept looking at the corner of the wall it was if him holding her didn't affect her. She didn't respond and she didn't even notice that she was now in his lap as he rocked her back and forth trying to make her calm down. He brought up a hand and stroked her cheek lovingly as he kept looking at him with concern. That small gesture, that small act, it was that movement that brought her out of whatever what was happening.

She looked at Dimitri brown meeting brown. Her face grew weary and exhausted swaying her head from side to side. She studied Dimitri with eyes he had never seen before and quite frankly scared him. Eyes that were blank, eyes that were empty, eyes that were scared. Dimitri has never been this scared in his life before. Ever. She blinked once again before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped down against Dimitri's chest, lifeless.

"Rose! Roza!" Dimitri said now shaking her trying to see her open her eyes and trying to wake her up. He couldn't wake her up. He rested her forehead on his neck as one hand checked her heartbeat by the neck and his other head went to check at the heartbeat on her wrist. He sighed in relief when he found out that she still had a heartbeat. Now a panicked Dimitri stood up and carried Rose bridal style towards the nurses office.

Upon his arrival a male nurse came up to him trying to see what the commotion was about. The only action that this clinic had was a kid not being able to breathe due to their asthma or a kid getting a concussion during their guardian classes. Once in a while they had more serious things happen and this was one of them.

A female doctor rushed up to Dimitri and Rose to find an unconscious Rose in his arms. She looked at him before taking the stethoscope up to Rose's heart to hear her heartbeat. She murmured something to the nurses to and they all hurried to get things together. The male nurse that came to her when he first arrived and grabbed Rose taking her to a room hooking her up to machine and putting an oxygen mask on.

Dimitri wiped his face wiping his tears away. He sat down resting his elbows on his knees, burying his head in his hands and sobbed in his hands. His shoulders were shaking as he sobbed and cried for her love one. Something was seriously wrong with Rose. His Rose. His Roza! And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He was worried and wanted her to feel better. He wanted her to be safe but that's not what was going on in this case.

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only an hour, the doctor came to find Dimitri to give him an update. He wanted to know what was happening.

"Dimitri?" she asked in Russian.

"What's happening to her?" Dimitri asked still speaking Russian to the doctor.

"She is unusually pale, her breathing his shallow and that's what made her pass out since she wasn't getting any oxygen to her brain. She is now in a stable condition but she is still asleep. She's in a coma like state, which is not unusual for people that need to recover and rest her mind. She needs rest." She concluded glancing between the clipboard then looked at Dimitri. She smiled sweetly and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Can I go in and see her?" he asked in Russian.

She smiled and nodded at him.

He didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and followed the doctor into the room where Rose was. Dimitri stood in the doorway staring at the woman that he loved. Wiping the tears that traveled down his cheek he closed the door then proceeded to walk towards the bed. She looked even more paled than she was, her dark hair contrasting her features, her lips lifeless and her eyes closed with eye bags under her eyes. Stroking her cheek he thanked all of the powers of the universe that she didn't die or anything worse happen to her. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. It was a gentle, tender kiss showing all of her love through that simple kiss.

Dimitri stood up abruptly when he heard the door open and turned to look at the person that walked in. He smiled at the older Moroi that was standing in the doorway. "I was looking for the doctor." she apologized for interrupting the moment.

"She just left." Dimitri replied to her with his body still facing Rose and her head turned towards the person that was at the doorway.

She squinted her eyes and studied the man before her. Her eyes studied him with a careful eyes. She was warm and had a friendly attitude but it was still weird how she looked and stared at people. Looking at him she immediately recognized who he was. "Your Dimitri." she smiled taking a step and walked into the room.

"That would be me." He laughed then sighed tilting his head down. "I'm sorry that I don't know who you are."

"I'm Oskana. I work here and teach math. As cheesy as that sounds." She introduced bringing her hand up to shake it.

He shook her hand and smiled while nodding. "That isn't really cheesy. I secretly love math," Dimitri said when that name suddenly clicked in his brain. He turned his face to face her and giving her a smile, well the best smile he could since Rose was lying on the bed completely lifeless. "You the Oskana my grandmother talks about. You're Yeva's friend."

"That would be me." she repeated the line that he used not that long before they both chuckled.

"Is this your wife?" Oskana gestured to Rose taking a step towards the bed and he turned around to look at the love of his life. He smiled down on her before displaying a hurt expression. She said no to the proposal.

"No."

"Fiancé?"

"Girlfriend." he corrected before turning to look at the Moroi again. He smiled at her but she saw the sadness in his eyes. He really did care for the girl that was on the bed and he was really worried. Even as a child when she would go over to the house he was a serious boy.

"What happened to her?" she asked walking up to the bed to get a good look at the girl that made his best friend's grandson very sad then she look at Dimitri for some answers.

"She fainted in my arms when I was proposing to her." he said honestly.

"Oh so did she say yes?" Oskana said lighting up just a little.

"I really don't know." he admitted. "She kept looking at me like I was going to hurt her."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion and thought she turned her gaze back to Rose. She was studying Rose looking at her up and down with an intense stare. She sighed before shaking her head. Oskana knew what was going on with her.

"I'm going to go find the doctor." she said smiling at him after the intent studying. "It was nice to finally meet you."

"It was nice meeting you as well." he commented watching her leave.

He sat down on the chair that was right next to Rose's bed and took her hand in his. He wondered why he was so honest to this stranger. Why he answered all of those personal question and why she really studied her. Dimitri forgot the situation and the questions running through his mind as he squeezed her hand a couple of times like the way that he usually did but she didn't squeeze back. The difference was that this time she didn't squeeze back. That was the game that they used to play squeeze their hands until they fell asleep, just to see who was the last person to squeeze but she was already asleep. Rose lost involuntarily. Dimitri smiled at that. He couldn't wait to tell her that she lost.

Out of the corner of the eye she noticed a woman in pink scrubs checking things and pressing buttons on the monitor. "How is she doing?" he asked her not taking his eyes away from Rose's face.

"She'll be fine but tomorrow when she wakes up she's going to be hungry." she stated, refilling the IV bag.

"She's generally a hungry person." He stated smiling then turned to look at the nurse.

"Then it's going to be hard on her because tomorrow all she could have is fluids in her." The nurse said placing a hand on Dimitri's back as she felt him vibrating when he chuckled.

"Then she is going to glare you down." He replied once again. She let out a giggle and he walked out of the room. Turning his head back, he noticed that she closed the door once again. He turned his attention back to Rose and he rested his head on the pillow that Rose's head was on and closed his eyes. She needed her rest and quite frankly so did he as his world grew less and less in reach and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning the door opened and there stood the doctor and a tall muscular man, only muscles from years and years of training. They stared at Dimitri and Rose. He noticed at the fact that Dimitri looked uncomfortable sitting and sleeping there on the chair.

The doctor took down some notes on the clipboard that she was carrying and the guardian was still standing there on the doorway. The doctor smiled at him then nodded and he smiled back walking into the room.

"Dimitri." he whispered with a hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly to try to wake up his colleague and it didn't take long because Dimitri being Dimitri immediately opened his eyes to look at the person that was making him wake up. His eyes flickered to the owner of the hand and it was Vlad, the head of the guardian that worked here.

"I know that you have some personal problems but I need you to come with me out to Baia." Vlad said cutting straight to the chase. That's what Dimitri like about working with Vlad he was straight forth and didn't beat around the bush. Dimitri yawned and stretched his arms over his head to wake up his stiff muscles.

"Do I have time to run to my apartment and change?" he asked to looking at Vlad.

Vlad broke out into a smile and nodded. Dimitri stood up stretching once more before looking at Rose. She looked more lively. Her rosy lips returned and with every minute that she was resting it seemed that the dark eye bags were going away but she was still pale. He stroked her cheek softly once more before following Vlad out of the door to go to Baia.

**Rose's POV**

I felt good. I felt rested. I felt as if I actually slept and was resting for the first time in so long. I don't know what's going on but I've been having so many dreams and had many adventures with Lissa. Fortunately some that didn't involve too much of Christian. I took a deep breath and yawned as my eye lips fluttered open. I blinked one. Two. Three times before I can finally get the room to come into focus.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as I looked at the white walls. It didn't seem like that homely atmosphere that I've grown accustomed to as to since I've been here. I yawned once more looking at my surroundings and studied every aspect of the room. This wasn't the room that Dimitri and I slept. This wasn't the room that Dimitri and I lived in for the time being. This wasn't even the apartment. I heard an annoying beeping and I turned my head to look at the monitor with lines going up and down. I knew very well what this was.

I was in a hospital.

Another damn hospital. I didn't want to be here and honestly I had no idea how the hell I ended up in a hospital. I must have done something really wrong or been really sick or something. All I remember was that Dimitri was looking at me asking me something that I couldn't quite remember what it was. But what I do remember seeing was Bob and David in the corner coming towards me.

I shook my head shaking this feelings away when the door opened and the sound of that made me turn my head and give whomever was the door my full and undivided attention. It seemed like a nurse with a clipboard and a elderly Moroi. They both stopped by my bed and smiled. Well, one of them did.

"Are you my doctor?" I croaked, shocked that my voice sounded that horrible.

She smiled and stared at me.

"No." she answered. "Are you thirsty? Hungry? Dizzy? Nauseous?"

I shook my head.

"Just a little thirsty." I replied.

"I'll bring you some ice so you can suck on. Unfortunately you can't have any food." she smiled at me who only pouted. "Dimitri told me that you loved food and he also mentioned that you would be disappointed that you won't be able to eat."

"Well," I said, started trying to sit up but my muscles whined in protest, they wanted to rest. "He was right. Absolutely right. Is he here?"

"No," the nurse stated with a sad smile as she watched as my face fell. He was avoiding me I bet. Again my mind wandered to what happened the last time that I remembered. I couldn't really remember what happened he asked but he looked sincere "He left with Vlad on an assignment and he'll be here in a few hours."

"Oh," I stated not knowing what to think throwing all of my thought of the window. "Thanks."

"I'll be right back with your ice." the nurse said giving Rose a finally smile before leaving the room and leaving behind the Moroi that walked in the room with her. I watched as she left then turned my attention to the Moroi that was just standing there staring at me. She kept studying me as if I were a science project.

"Hey." I called bringing her out of her gaze. Her head snapped up and she looked at my eyes. She looked at me sheepishly yet she had an expression that was charming. Something that couldn't make me hate her even if she tried to make me hate her. Even though she smiled at me her eyes still studied me.

"I don't seem to know you." I stated squirming uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Oh, I'm Oskana." she said producing a hand up to shake it as I brought up my hand to shake hers.

"I'm Rose." I introduced.

"Okay, I'm just going to be blunt." She stated as she opened her mouth to open to speak but the nurse came back into the room with a Styrofoam cute filled with ice. She set it on the table right next to me and plastered a smile once more.

"Anything else?"

"No, I think I'm fine for now." I replied.

I really wanted her to leave so I can speak with Oskana. She kept studying me but it wasn't a freaky stare she had a warm atmosphere. A motherly one and I was curious. I was burning with curiosity.

"Just call if you need anything." the nurse answered walking towards the door to leave the room. Waiting anxiously for her to leave and for Oskana to continue it seemed like she was leaving in slow motion and Oskana's eyes grew wide as I gritted my teeth in anger. She just wouldn't hurry up and when she finally left I turned my attention to Oskana.

Slowly she walked towards the door to close it. She wanted to have a private conversation with me and I was eager to know what was she was going to say. "What were you saying?" I asked.

"Again, I'm going to be blunt." she said walking towards my bed standing right next to it and her eyes hovered mine. "I know you're not here because of an injury and Dimitri commented that you fainted but why? Why did you faint? I have a feeling it's no guardian related."

I frowned and turned my head away. She was right, she was blunt. I didn't know what to say or put in words what is really happening. "I...I haven't been able to sleep in a while. I had insomnia. " I finally replied.

She didn't even wait until I finished the answer she was already shaking her head. I scrunched my eyebrows in anger. How does dare she want to contradict my words. She didn't even know me.

She sighed.

"Have you been seeing ghosts?" she whispered looking around the room as if there was something there and I snapped my attention back to her. I looked down scared.

"Yes." I mumbled just a little but with her vampire hearing she heard me just fine. Her studying expression died down just a little and it turned sympathetic as she stood up from the chair to sit at the foot of the hospital bed making this conversation more intimate.

"And you're shadow-kissed right?" she asked and I nodded.

"I see darkness in your aura. It's pushing you towards the edge." she said.

"Adrian always tells me that there's shadows in my aura."

"Now they are worse. Every day that she uses magic it puts you in danger. See with your bond you suck the darkness," she said crossing her less on the bed and looking at me as I took in every ounce of information that I could. "Spirit is wonderful but it takes out a lot out of people. Before I had a bond mate I was depressed and angry. I took my anger out on everyone that I could and tried to kill myself. But when my husband/guardian was dying or...he died, I brought him back. We formed a bond and weird stuff started to occur. He would see things. He would be angry and depressed then start crying out of nowhere. He later commented that he saw ghosts, that every single Strigoi he has killed came but then didn't try to hurt him-"

"When I see the ghosts they seem to send me messages that they are going to kill Dimitri and then they...they...they say that they will...will...come for me!" I said and I started to panic. I took deep breathes but they came out shallow and I started shaking.

"Rose, calm down!" Oskana said jumping off the bed and rushing to my side. My hand reached up to my chest trying to make the oxygen come on my body but they didn't come.

I suddenly felt this magic well over me and I felt tired once again. I felt like a weight has been lifted and suddenly very tired. I rested my head on the pillow with my eyes droopy.

"I'll be back here to talk." she said looking very pale but I could say anything I just nodded. "And when you see Dimitri tell him yes that you accept his offer and that you'll agree to be his wife."

"His wife?" I asked half my brain comprehending what was going on and half going to la la land.

"Yes he proposed the night that you fainted." she said stroking my hair as my mind shut off and I closed my eyes to sleep.

But don't think I didn't hear that statement that came out of her lips. He proposed to me and he wants me to be his wife. He's ready to make a commitment to me. I smiled or I least I think I did since I wasn't awake anymore.

I woke up late that afternoon still alone. The nurse mentioned that Dimitri called once or twice asking how I was but I was still asleep. I grabbed the phone and dialed a number that I know but I asked if I could make a call to the United States. They scrunched their faces like I was crazy and said of course.

"Hello?" her sweet, angelic voice answered.

"Liss. It's Rose!" I answered.

"Rose! Oh my gosh I missed you!" Lissa gushed. "How's Russia!"

"Fine."

"Rose what wrong?" she asking lacing her words with concern and worry.

"Lissa I'm completely scared." I finally confessed.

"Why?" she asked. She stopped doing whatever she was doing. She was completely scared, I could tell through the bond. She was scared too having mixed emotions, she was concerned, worried, scared, and extremely nervous. Now that I paid attention to my surroundings and my voice. I was scared and vulnerable. I needed to open up I needed to tell someone something. I was in the middle of the woods where I was all alone. There was no one but me and trees.

"Rose now your scaring me." she finally answered when I didn't answer.

I took a deep breath.

"You know how I'm suppose to protect you from everything and anything but I think I won't be able to keep doing that." I replied on the phone. One hand gripped the phone desperately while I sat down next to a tree resting my back against the wood behind me. I brought my knees closer to my chest as I rested elbow on my knee and my hand cupped my forehead. My thumbs rubbed my eyes as I tried to make the tired and fear get out of them.

"Yeah." she said hesitantly.

I let down the mental walls that I put up once we arrived in Russia. She was sitting on her bed with her phone on her ear and her heart was thumping. She was terrified.

"Spit it out Rose!" She yelled over the phone that brought me back to reality.

"I think I'm going crazy." I admitted in a whisper as if someone could hear me.

I had to be grateful at that moment that she was a Moroi. She heard me even though I didn't say much. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She let out a giggle but it wasn't a happy giggle.

"Rose I thought that you were really in trouble." she finally said.

"I am." I whispered as tears slipped out of my eyes and fell down my face. I didn't even bother to wipe them away. I let them fall down. I needed some stress reliever.

"Rose thinking that you are going to crazy isn't as bad as I thought."

"Lissa! I see Bob and David like they were ghosts and they stroke my cheek and they mess with my dreams and they kill Dimitri in my dreams. I'm scared what if it is a sign that I didn't really kill them...or...or what if...if-" I was saying but Lissa cut me off.

"Rose calm down."

"I need for everyone to tell me to calm down." I gritted through my teeth.

"Rose-"

"Lissa, what if I'm really going crazy? What if I get pushed to the edge and kill myself. What if-" I started.

"Rose, you need to chillax and we'll figure something out." Lissa said and I rolled my eyes. "If you're crazy then we'll lock you up in the co co house."

"Lissa, I need help please don't joke." I said completely serious and a little worried.

"I'm trying to bring my Rose back but I'll look at some physiatrists to help you. But I think your still stressed and sad about what happened to Bob and David. They were your family and you were the one that..." she started but she didn't like all the violence that my job held.

"Killed them." I finished. "Yes I killed them and every day that passes by I miss them even more that I already do."

"Rose."

"Look Lissa, I have to go I hear the nurses coming by but call me when you have some information." I told her over the phone.

"I will Rose." she sighed. "Take care."

I placed the phone back on the receiver as I watched the door open and the doctor emerge from the door with a smile. "We'll you seem to recover quite fast. One day and now you get to go home." she said with a thick Russian accent.

I smiled

"Dimitri said he'll be here in fifteen minutes and he'll take you back to your apartment." she said and I laughed.

"It's like only a few minutes away." I said giggling and she rolled her eyes too.

"Men." she said simply.

"Well thank you for everything."

"No problem." she said as she walked out and I ripped off all of my IV needles disconnecting the monitors off myself. I got off the bed and dressed myself taking off the hospital gown that I had on.

"Beautiful." I heard the Russian voice that I love call as he walked into the room.

"Hey babe." I called back opening my arms wide for him to rush forward and engulf me in a hug that was full of love.

"Don't scare me like that again." he whispered with a shaking voice. It sounded like he was scared and held me tighter. He kissed my shoulder a couple of times and I reached up stroking his hair as I had an arm wrapped around him.

"Let's go home." I murmured as he pulled away placing a chaste kiss on my lips before grabbing my hand pulling me close to him as we walked towards out apartment.

Once in the apartment we went into our room where my suitcase was still on the bed fill of clothes. I stopped in the doorway looking at him as he cleared the bed and he put away the clothes that was on the bed. I watched him as he folded each piece of clothing with love and care.

"I meant yes." I told him.

He stopped folding him and he snapped his head up to look at me with confusion written all over his face. I smiled and then I raised my hand up pointing at my ring finger were the engagement ring belonged helping him understand and realization took over. He understood what I meant and he shook his head.

"No. You said no for a reason. Maybe we weren't' meant to be." He said sadly looking down at the purple shirt that he was holding it before tossing it on the dresser. I've always seen Dimitri larger than life. The strong one. To see him vulnerable was strange.

I walked up to him and my hand instinctively came up to cup his cheek. A tear fell out of the corner of his eye and I brushed it with the pad of my thumb over the tear making it disappear from his gorgeous face. To tell the truth I was sure that he was going to push me away but there he stood standing in the our room of our small apartment, frozen.

"I said no because I was talking to myself." I informed him realizing the real situation. I suddenly remembered what happened to what really happened that night when David and Bob appeared. I think maybe I was really imagining them like Lissa and Oskana told me. I looked down then turned my attention back to him, the man that I love.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and the words were confusing, this whole situation is confusion to start with. Shaking my head I decided that I was going to remind him that I do indeed love him. I stood up on the tip of my toes to be able to reach him and I placed my hand on the back of his head and pushed his face towards mine.

Dimitri didn't say anything he just regarded me with the same seriousness he always had at the with the same seriousness that he had to his colleagues. I closed the gap between us hoping that he would get the message as I leaned my forehead against his then tilted my head to kiss him. I placed my lips on his giving him a peck testing the waters then leaned back in slowly glided my lips along his then puckered them pressing them together once again before pulling back.

"I love you." I said sounding sincere even to myself. His face studied my and kept staring at me. He was still her it was written all over his face, "I meant yes. I would love to be yours. Paper wise and have a ring on my finger saying and telling the world I'm yours." I said quickly.

"Rose? Why are you acting so strange?" He asked my bringing my hand up to cup my cheek and stroke his thumb on my cheek.

"That's something we can talk about later bur right now. Baby just say yes." I sang softly from Taylor Swifts song Love Story. He forgot his question and his lips turned upward in a smile. it was like a light switch that turned on in Dimitri's mind and he came alive.

"Is that a yes?" he asked as I nodded eagerly.

"A real yes?" he asked once again and I nodded at him

He smiled a full smile and his eyes gleamed. He placed one hand on each side of my waist and pulled me close to him. I had my hands on his upper hands and he leaned down pressing his lips against mine. I glided my lips against his again and the difference between this kiss and the other one is that he's responding. I pulled my head back slightly to study his face and his face looked blissful.

"Roza!" he whispered. Something about the way his voice said it was sugary, sweet, and full of love and a little bit of lust. His eyes were closed and his eyes suddenly opened and they were almost black with lust and passion. I smiled my man eating smile as I dragged my hands up to wrap my hands around his neck. I pulled him close to me while he pulled me close to him by wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed his head closer to mine and I didn't think that he minded much. He kissed me back with some passion that I loved. I glided my lips against his some more as he opened them making my lips open with his. He tilted his head to the side kissing me deeply. My fingers toyed with the hair tie in Dimitri's hair finally getting the courage to pull his hair tie releasing his hair to be free. His hand slid down my waist and down my ass right under the curve of it to the back of my thigh to pull it around his waist. He did the same for the other leg and hoisted me up. I wasn't touching the floor and both my legs were round his as he held me up by my butt. I groaned softly slipping my tongue in his mouth, exploring. he growled playfully and pulled away to breath. He rested his forehead against mine as he smiled.

"Are we done here?" I teased playfully and breathlessly. "Cause I would like to go to sleep."

"Ahh my Roza we are far from done." He hissed playfully before he turned around laying me on the bed. I giggled as he kicked my suitcase off the bed spreading and making the remaining clothes that he didn't put away fall all over the floor. He raised my arms above of my head as he intertwined my fingers with his. His lips left mine as he trailed small kisses down to my neck to the crook of my neck to bite and nip my neck.

"No..." I murmured as Dimitri kept doing what he was doing on my neck.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"No..love...bite." I breathed arching my back making my chest brush against his. He pulled back placing both hands on each side of my head as I brought up my hands to his shirt covered chest. I rubbed my hands on his chest as my hands caught the edge of his shirt and pulled his shirt halfway up. He leaned back taking his shirt off. Then leaned back over me as I leaned forward and my lips came in contact with his chest placing hot open mouthed kiss up his chest, on his neck and then fussed our lips together moving them in sync. His hands moved down to come in contact with the button on the jeans.

"I love you." I whispered looking into his eyes. He smiled and cupped my cheek and whispered.

"I love you too."

He leaned down kissing me softly and wrapped his arms around me dragging his fingertips up and down my bareback and came in contact with the bra strap. He looked me in the eye and I nodded before his fingers snapped the clasp easily.

"Are you like an expert at this cause you undid that clasp pretty fast." I teased him nervously. He scoffed and smiled shaking his head once again. He started to kiss my neck once again and his hands roamed once again. I brought my hands up threading them in his hair pressing his head against as the other around his waist. We were pressed together, chest to chest and he's what kept my bar on covering my breasts.

With his nose he nudged down the strap of my bar further down my shoulder as I pulled his face up to kiss his lips with emotions. "I love you!" I exclaimed once more as we celebrated our engagement. I'm pretty sure that this wasn't the first time for him but for me I was giving him the last thing that I had. This night I gave him everything that I had.

* * *

This chapter as well as the last one was suppose to show how Rose is really affected by the darkness and the fact of killing her family members. I hope that I really showed how bipolar Rose is acting and how it's freaking people out, especially Dimitri.

I'm sorry if there is any mistakes in this. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and I really wanted to give you this chapter before I leave. Hope you enjoyed it and understand what's going on.

Love you guys!

Review!


End file.
